


The Lady’s Shadow

by Auroranight



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough handling, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranight/pseuds/Auroranight
Summary: John Wick is offered a post-retirement job by an unexpected client. Should he choose to accept it.*Takes place a year and a half after his wife’s death pretending the rest of the movie never happened*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> This is my first fan fiction and it happens to be a John Wick one which surprises me as I always imagined it would’ve been a Harry Potter one. The reason being is that I have recently seen all three of the John Wick movies and loved them, so this is the fandom that came up to mind when deciding to try my hand at fan fiction writing. Also all characters that are part of the John Wick world belongs to them and any other original characters in the story belong solely to me so please refrain from using them in other works. They are from my imagination and do not represent people in real life. 
> 
> *Between stars are John’s thoughts*
> 
> Enjoy !

John is shaken awake by the sharp ring of his home phone. He blindly reaches for it trying to shut the headpiece. Failing to get a grip on it he disconnects the wire to stop the agony from going on any longer. Everything returns to the peaceful air that engulfed John only moments ago. These were rare nights where John slept without terrifying visions plaguing his slumber, jerking him awake with sweat covering his body. John sighed and looked at the time, 6:00 am, what was the use of retirement if he didn’t get to sleep past ungodly hours. No one important would call his landline anyway.

He glances at the October sunrise with lazy blinks drinking it in as it slowly gets brighter over his isolated kingdom that no one braves to venture into.

Then his mobile phone starts ringing.

John sits up this time and quickly answers the Unknown caller ID.

“John my friend, are you ready for your first post-retirement job offer ?” An uplifting, deep voice with a british accent inquired.

_*Winston*_

Silence meets Winston’s question for a few moments. John hasn’t heard from Winston or any of his previous life’s associates for quite some time. Cutting any ties he had with them, no one would risk resurrecting the Baba Yaga after posting his retirement on the network. Winston must have lost his mind.

“I don’t think there’s such a thing, Winston.”

“Oh no John, don’t worry, this is not your usual work, this would be more like a paid vacation in your case. A retirement fit for a person of your caliber especially after Helen’s passing god rest her soul. Really, you wouldn’t want to miss out on such an opportunity as this. I wouldn’t be calling you if I didn’t think that this could be good for you John, If I were you I’d accept just for curiosity’s sake.”

John winced internally at the mention of Helen’s name but nevertheless, his curiosity was piqued. “What is it ?” John grunts.

“My boy, you better step into my office, it’s better we discuss this further face to face. I will be expecting you soon”. Winston hangs up without expecting an answer knowing that he intrigued his old friend.

John throws his phone on the bed and sighs with frustration, damn Winston for his vagueness. John unwittingly feels a sudden thrill climbing up his spine at the thought of being active again. Imagining how their world would shake at the thought of him back in business. He chuckled as he remembered how underground circles still narrate the tale of the pencil incident with uttermost awe.

John glances at his wife’s photo, his heart aches. Realising he is about to drown in his dark pit of sadness, he forces himself off the bed and into the shower. A great hot shower will make anyone feel better and John is no exception, to that rule anyway. He lets the spray of pleasantly hot water warm his face and body. Running his strong hands through his tresses, John looked like a beautiful marble sculpture, tall with strong arms and legs. His muscled back, working to get himself clean, was covered in tattoos. All porcelain skin, a full head of long black hair and a beard that only added to his allure. He was dangerously attractive, anyone who knew him would agree that the most beautiful things are often the deadliest.

John passed the car keys to the valet at the Continental. At the reception an elegant and soft spoken man greeted him and showed him the way to Winston’s office.

“Ah, John there you are, its a been a while, its great to see you again my friend. Have a seat, please.”

“Let’s get right to it Winston, what is this offer you were speaking of ?”

Winston pours both of them a drink, John refuses it, waiting for him to explain. “I received a call from a friend of a friend for a recommendation. They are looking for a man of the utmost skill, a man who is an army on his own, the best man I know in our world, so naturally you are the first and only one who came to mind dear John.”

John’s eyes observed their surroundings then found their way back to Winston. “Who is this person and what exactly are they asking for?” He states calmly.

Winston grins, and then stares at him with a serious expression. “John .. the person who put forth this offer, is the patriarch of the Artan family.” Breathed Winston.

John stares at him with lips parted slightly in shock.

“I see you realise the gravity of the situation. Good we can now speak of the nature of the task.”

_*What have you gotten me into old man*_

“John I don’t wish to make you feel like you have no choice in this, everybody has a choice of course, but I wouldn’t insult or make an enemy of them if I were you. Besides this is your chance to step into a reclusive, ancient family’s inner affairs and life, better yet, invited to them and offered to you on a gold plate, do you realise how many would kill for such an opportunity as this ? ” Winston almost looks frenzied with uncontained excitement.

“The only thing on that gold plate you speak of is poison, Winston” says John quietly.

Ignoring him Winston continues “His secretary spoke to me on his behalf of course. A recent incident has occurred opening up a spot in their household for a highly skilled person in combat to work as a bodyguard for a certain member of the family. Of course being who they are he hasn’t given much details about the incident or who you are meant to be guarding, I suggested you and yes, I did tell him you were retired and promised to speak with you about the post. John if you are interested then I will provide you with further instructions on what will happen next.”

John thinks it over. It’s been a year and half of him wallowing in his own misery after his wife’s death, simply alive and not living, hardly the retirement lifestyle people always envision for themselves, relaxing on a beach somewhere with a tropical drink in hand. 

_*Helen .. Helen was my retirement plan*_

What use is his retirement without the one he chose to retire for. He shut his eyes remembering her serene smile and then shook his head trying to rid himself of the pain. 

Hasn’t he suffered enough ? This could be a good distraction to help him move on from his tragic musings. He was tired of his sadness and indifference to life, he needed a change and there’s no better time than the present. John needed a purpose and this could be it. 

  
Where once he took lives, now he could balance the scales by protecting some. He instantly made his mind up, never being a man of hesitation.

“Before I give you my decision, I have one question. Would they trust an assassin with their family member’s life ?”

“The irony was not lost on me but why ever not ? Semantically speaking isn’t an assassin basically a proactive bodyguard ? And technically you did retire from that occupation didn’t you ? You would be an extremely overqualified bodyguard now. Also, they would be the ones paying you, generously, more generous than anyone you’d ever work for. Not to mention you being contractually obliged John, you know what that means. Besides you aren’t the first one they hire from the institution, before your time they have hired legends for their protection and they work for them to this day, at least those of them who still live. You might get to meet them if you accept.”

Winston pauses and walks to the window. He looks back at John with a solemn face, a great contrast to his earlier enthusiasm. “But John remember .. nothing is out of reach for the Artans, and they will always outrank and overpower the highest of any institutions. They have seated kings and queens and unseated them. Ours is not an exception.”

_*What have you gotten me into Winston*_

John shuts his eyes briefly and opens them to Winston’s, filled with determination.

“I accept.” He answers coldly.

Winston smiles, knowing all along what his answer would be, having always had an insight to John’s inner workings like no one ever had. However, John is an unpredictable man, Winston was both relieved and content with his decision. It was he who recommended him in the first place, disappointing the Artans was the last thing Winston wanted.

“Good, I believe that means a shopping spree is in order for you” Winston has a Cheshire smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

John opened his eyes to the sound of the captain’s announcement, 40 minutes till they touch down in England, where the Artans were currently residing in their country estate. He didn’t exactly sleep, more resting his eyes and trying to wrap his head around the last 24 hours.

He has accepted the offer, prompting Winston to instruct him on what to do next.

“They have everything arranged for you John. So you don’t have to worry about a thing. When you are ready, a private jet will fly you to England where the Artans are spending their fall season, I don’t blame them it’s beautiful there this time a year. You won’t be needing any accommodation reservation, you’ll be landing on their vast estate- ” John cocks his head and looks at him with squinting eyes. “- what did you expect, people with a modicum of their wealth, have multiple airfields in their home, have you seen John travolta’s ?Honestly John .. ”

“How convenient.” John sits back placing his palms on his thighs.

“Very. I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of having our specialised tailors prepare a few suits for you. I do hope your measurements are still the same, but nothing they can’t adjust after this meeting. As the offer came through me and it was my suggestion, I see no harm in you still utilising our services. The bartender is also there to assist you in choosing any weapons you deem suitable for the trip. John the Artans are most generous, they aren’t the miserly type of wealthy people, they have Arabic blood in them, amongst many other noble ancestry across the globe, and generosity is a trait they value greatly, you’d need for nothing working for them.” Winston gauges John’s reaction.

“Thank you Winston, I appreciate that. If there’s nothing else I’d like to finish some business before leaving.” John finally stands tall and daunting striking quite a figure with his black mane, beard and all-black attire.

“But of course, before I forget here are the details of your flight and your itinerary. I will call them for the updates, and John .. good luck in your endeavour, this would be good for you .. you must move on with life, you can’t pretend to be something you are not John, you were never meant for a quiet and normal life. We both know it wouldn’t have lasted, even if Helen lived.” Winston puts his hand on his arm to both console and bid him farewell.

John looks at him for a long minute with an expressionless face knowing that what he said rang true and then left without a word.

John blinks the memory of Winston away and prepares himself, he can feel the gun rubbing against his side promising safety.

No one was aboard the spacious jet except the attractive red-headed air hostess, who kept eyeing John suggestively as she swayed her hips every time she left to serve him what he asked for. Sarah was her name, during the flight she often made herself comfortable on John’s chair arm talking to him and squeezing his bulging bicep. Sometimes she would kneel infront of him asking him something, giving him a great view of her ample chest, pretending nonchalance when she dips the pen’s end between her breasts while gazing at him with hooded eyes. He felt his pants tighten involuntarily, a year after his wife’s death his sexual desires hit him with a vengeance and the amount of women he has fucked since then was legendary, collecting a symphony of moans as a souvenir. Deciding to take the last month off to recover from all his recent .. meetings, Sarah’s obvious attempts at gaining his cock’s attention were working, leading him to believe he had recovered enough.

When it was well in the night, she came to him with his drink leaving him a note next to it, smiling and running a finger across his arm before disappearing in the back. John opened the note.

“Bathroom.”

John’s eyes darkened and fisted the note, breathing deeply. After gulping his drink, he got up and strode to the back, throwing the door open, startling her a bit, the marble bathroom was gigantic. Shutting the door behind him silently, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the door with his tall frame with a knee between her thighs, making her gasp softly. Without wasting a second he laced his fingers in her fiery mane and crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, Urging a long moan from her throat. John had his hands full with the red-head’s luscious curves.

_*Yes, definitely done recovering*_

He tore her shirt and squeezed her large breasts and pushed them up as he placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and chest, biting the fleshy part leaving a light mark. She was arching her back as far as it went to rub herself against his bulging pants, moaning happily. John flipped her around and bent her over the large marble sink, her back tightly against his chest.

“Wait !” She breathed. “Wear this ” handing him a condom from the drawer.

_*How very well-equipped this bathroom is*_ he chuckled in his head.

He unzipped his pants and put it on. He dragged his nose along her neck and whispered in her ear. “Hold on tightly” He grunted huskily. He roughly pushed her skirt up and tore her panties with a single rip.He adjusted both of them and placed one hand on her breast kneading it with his large and calloused hands, and the other hand on her hips. Her loud moaning and writhing against him was driving him insane.

He pushed into her slowly, savouring every bit as he groaned at the tightness. _*Oh god*_ It was like returning home after so long. Her face contorted in pleasure.

Then John drove into her like a man possessed burying his face in her neck as he pounded all his pent-up tension and frustrations. The bathroom must have been sound-proofed as the hostess was keening so loudly the angels in heaven could hear her, let alone the cockpit. _*Yes .. yes .. yes*_

“Don’t stop sir, p-please, don’t .. don’t ..”

_*Sir ? now ? Alrighty then*_ He found that he rather liked it, giving her a particularly hard, curved thrust that almost made her faint. He was close now, snaking his hand down where certain pressure would make her see stars. Rewarding his ministrations she tightened around him making him thrust a few times bringing both of them to a shattering climax.

As morning approached, so did the end of his flight. Sarah came with fresh, scented hot towels for John, looking once again put together with perfectly brushed hair, erasing all evidence of their previous mating rituals.

_*New shirt too*_ remembering buttons flying everywhere.

As he looked out of the window, John glimpsed the Artan’s English fall escape. Covering most of what he can see were gigantic trees and beautifully cropped green grass. At the center of the woodland stood a palace of massive proportions with beautifully designed gardens, that rivalled any french palace’s, and were visible from this altitude. Multiple other structures beautifully dotted the area. The “estate” would be better described as a shire instead.

After landing, John carried his belongings, freshly fucked and dressed impeccably in pitch black with matching eyes and slicked back hair, the image of his namesake, the Baba Yaga. After all, he’s making first impressions today.

“We do hope you enjoyed the flight, Sir. ” Chirps Sarah with twinkling eyes.

_*Very much*_

“Thank you” John gives her a nod and exits the plane. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, was a Mercedes Benz and a slender, tall man who he assumed to be the chauffeur. John is reminded by Winston’s words about the Artans.

_*You weren’t joking Winston*_ He muses internally.

“Welcome Mr. Wick, let me take that for you, I will be driving you to the main entrance. Please make yourself comfortable in the car.” The Chauffeur took his luggage where Winston’s “few” suits were packed amongst other things, but refrained from giving him his handbag, carrying it himself instead.

_*This bag is a little flammable*_

As they left the airfield, the car entered a pathway that can only have come out of a fairytale. Tall, majestic trees stood sentinel on both sides of the very long path starting to dye in fall’s colours. The turf adjacent to them was lush and looked as if freshly laid.

John rested his head on the window gazing at the beauty of this place, untarnished by the world’s savagery. Even John was not immune to the dream unfolding before him. Rain started to pitter patter slowly as dark clouds loomed ominously covering what slight sunlight shone on the place and as they were nearing the front entrance the rain starts hammering down on the cars with such strength it felt as if it was leaving dents on the car.

A fountain stood in the middle of the front garden before the main entrance. Rounding about it then stopping just at the door. A man of average height and clever eyes stood next to a butler under a great marble arch before ceiling to floor arched glass doors with gilded finishings. The chauffeur hastily got out with an umbrella for John when thunder crash sounded as John got out of the car splitting the sky and causing the rain to fall with greater force.

_*What a grand entrance this would make .. good .. let it be known that the Baba Yaga has arrived*_

“Mr Wick, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, welcome to Artan palace, my name is Artemis, high secretary to Lord Solomon Artan. Sebastian will take your belongings to the room he prepared for you. Please follow me.” Shaking John’s hand and leading the way in.

Needless to say the interior decoration was a representation of how heaven can be on earth. In the foyer a chandelier as big as a small plane was hanging, shining in a warm glow harmless to the eye with colourful porcelain flowers and foliage with a mosaic of mirrors surrounding its dome, reflecting John’s black eyes as he looked up to admire it. Marble swirls of rare colours covered everything he saw, walls, floors, columns and the grand round table at the centre holding professionally arranged flowers. Everywhere he looked something was gilded or glittered subtly with great taste. John couldn’t ignore the awe it inspired, this was not normal wealth it was mythical. They passed room after room, each more fantastical than the other with grand staircases, lavish furnishings and priceless paintings. They went up and there was much more.

“Please have a seat Mr. Wick. You will be signing a few agreements before your meeting with Lord Artan.” Artemis gestured as they entered a blue study.

John raised an eyebrow. “I would like some time to read the agreements, before signing anything.”

Artemis smiled slyly. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. It’s very clear and prompt. I will just give you a brief description of your new post. You are assigned as a direct and personal bodyguard to her ladyship Amira Artan, granddaughter to Lord Solomon, that means wherever she is you will be too that means living here in the palace. Your room is connected to Lady Amira’s by a security coded door that can be opened by her ladyship manually or by a panic button directly on her bedside table should an attack on her person happen.”

_*Interesting*_

“Your contract is initially two years long, extendable if both parties agree, of course all amenities of the grounds are accessible to you except those mentioned in the contract and highlighted are the ones that would assist you in your tasks, the armoury, gym, infirmary and training room for instance. Of course given your status, expertise and for all the trouble an annual salary of 10 million pounds will be deposited over the course of the year in your account. When the lady is within the grounds of this estate, you will have a day off of your choice. Upon signing the contract and confidential agreements of both the Artan family and Lady Amira, you will be given a mobile that tracks lady Amira at any location she may be at anytime. I will give you some time to read them over.”

_*I wonder if she is microchipped like pets*_

He read the contract swiftly, nothing out of the ordinary, what Artemis described and an agreement where nothing he sees or does while in their service is disclosed to anyone. John quickly looks at Lady Amira’s agreement “None of Lady Amira’s whereabouts or meetings are to be reported back to the palace, as well as the people she is with, nor any of her activities.”

_*Why ? Is she a drug lord ? What kind of whereabouts would a rich girl want hidden ? Partying on a yacht with a German prince in the French Riviera.*_ John rolls his eyes internally, Winston was right, this is the retirement he deserved, enjoying the high life and getting paid for it.

Frankly, John was a bit disappointed at the thought of not facing the level of danger he was used to.

_*They placed me in a room connected to her’s, so there might be more to this*_

John sighs. “Before I sign, may I ask what happened to her previous bodyguard ? ”

“He was relieved of his head by a massive gun shot.” Artemis grimaces.

“Ah, I see.”

_*Lovely*_ As he bends slightly to sign the agreements.

_*Time to meet the fucking family*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here’s the new chapter. Hope you like it, it’s going to get a lot more fun now. If you are enjoying this please drop a comment and hit the kudos button for motivation and to get those creative juices flowing. 
> 
> Also, Amira means princess in Arabic.
> 
> *Bold text between stars are Amira’s thoughts*

“I trust you had a pleasant flight, Mr Wick.”

Solomon Artan sat on his antique desk just under a painting of his family in his study. A tall and broad man with a sharp, aristocratic nose, wide brown eyes and strong white eyebrows matching his full head of white hair and a nicely trimmed light beard. He had a handsome, wise face. No doubt that in his youth, he made many swoon, women and men alike. He held a cane under his overlapping hands and looked directly at John with a look that penetrated right to his soul.

_*Better be careful with the mental swearing*_

He nodded as an answer to the question. John couldn’t help but notice the giant in the corner of the room. Solomon’s bodyguard.

“My darling Amira is the only thing I have left of my precious late daughter Arya.” States Solomon, getting straight to the point. A man after John’s heart.

“Even though she married a Spanish nobleman, Alberto, she refused to leave me and her mother, insisting on staying with us. Attached to each other as we were, being the youngest of my children.” He smiles fondly as he shifts his hands on the cane. 

“I have three other sons Mr Wick, but none of them as cherished as my Arya. Amira reminds me so much of her.” He looks out of the window giving John the sense that he didn’t speak of this often.

“So you can imagine Mr. Wick, how much she means to me.” He concludes, fixing John with a serious stare, only to be broken by a smirk.

“ .. and how much I spoil her.”

His smirk vanishes too soon.

“We lost her parents at sea after a nasty storm when she was just six. None of us were ever the same again, leaving my wife and I to raise her. A year ago, my wife Sarah passed away and put Amira and I in shock, as she left us suddenly without suffering from any ailments.”

“Mr Wick, our family cannot be specified to a single land as our ancestors married from a lot of the finest and noble houses across nations, leaving us a legacy that span many parts of the world. So, a few weeks after the funeral, we decided to go to a busy place where noise, lights and the people could distract us from our depression. Moving our home base to Roma, where we were happy, remaining there for the better part of a year .. until three weeks ago.” Lord Solomon had an agitated look on his face.

“Amira was kidnapped by Italian criminals for ransom. It took 2 weeks to get her back untouched and unharmed, thank god. Those were the longest weeks of my life, everybody was restless trying to find her. We turned Roma over its head looking for her, it turned out that her culprits took her to Naples. They took a while to state the terms of her release, we would have burned Naples to the ground, but we couldn’t risk her safety.” 

“All in all, we got her back. However, her bodyguard Dimitri didn’t make it.”

“Which brings us to why you are here Mr. Wick, your reputation seems to be legendary from what we gathered. Amira needs someone like you by her side, trouble always seems to find her, because of who she is and how close she is to me. She is my Achilles heel and many have exploited that to their advantage, and many more will.” He warns. 

“I am entrusting you with the most cherished part of me John, take the highest care of her.” 

“You have permission to take any and all actions necessary to guarantee her safety even if it means terminating any who try to hurt a hair on her head, without consequence.” Solomon promises .

“Don’t disappoint me Mr. Wick, if anything happens to my granddaughter under your watch you will be held accountable.” He cautions.

”.. and let’s hope for your sake you won’t have to live through what that entails. You may leave now I am sure you can find Amira .. wherever she is. Be careful though, she will test your worth, undermine you to try and get rid of you, like she has done many before you, few succeeded and stayed with her.”

John remained faithfully silent while Solomon spoke, waiting for his queue to speak.

“Lord Solomon .. I am sorry to hear about your wife and daughter, I too have lost my wife recently. I will perform my duty as instructed towards your granddaughter with the best of my ability and more.” John not only looks like a soldier, but speaks like one.

“I take my responsibilities very seriously, as for disappointment, that is a word that will never be synonymous with my name, you have only to ask my former clients, I am sure you will find their satisfaction levels through the roof. But of course, you already knew that or I wouldn't be sitting here.” John pushes the chair back and stands.

“Thank you for filling me in and everything else, your Lordship. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Good night.” John eyed both of them and nodded to Solomon and left without a second look back.

_*I will serve and I will be of service.*_

John thought of the motto he lived by. He always took his assignments with razor sharp focus and determination, making him look and act like a machine, living only to serve one purpose. Even though there was more to John, this will always be his first nature, being shaped that way since childhood. After meeting Helen and retirement he learned to adapt to life’s other gifts warming his soul from its biting cold. After her death he settled somewhere between his old self and his post-Helen self. Now, John can feel his steely self being revived and taking hold of him after being assigned to Solomon’s granddaughter. He will kill like he always did, but this time it will be to protect a ward.

“You think he can take Amira ?” Asks Lord Solomon as he turns towards his bodyguardHansel. 

  
“He is the Baba Yaga, your lordship, she doesn’t stand a chance this time.” Hansel smirks. “Let’s hope we can sleep easy for a while, Hansel.”  
  


As John left it was already night time out of the arched french windows he passed across the hallways and rooms. It was pouring outside in a silent comforting way, like background noise keeping the place from being too silent. The lighting in the house mimicked candle light all across, with lamps and side tables and sconces on the walls, very romantic if John was one for such things.

_*All right lets find you princess*_ opening up the mobile with the tracker. _*not too far away now, staying in for the night it seems*_

The blinking green dot was in the exact opposite wing to where the studies were. Passing hallways and staircases and many corridors finally reaching a more private part of the house. John walked through a hall of mirrors just like the one in Versailles.

_*The good old days*_ He recalled a memory of a certain hit that took place in that room, they had to close Versailles discreetly to fix the damage afterwards.

He reached a cosy sitting room where the blinking tracker was located. As he entered he saw a maid carrying an incense burner and going about the room spreading a heady and calming scent, he breathed it in feeling like a balm has caressed his soul and closed his eyes.

“A balm for the soul isn’t it ? Frankincense would do that to you, it has the same effect on me too, soothing, no?” A voice sighed from an armchair opposite the fireplace.

“Lady Amira, my name is John Wick I am to be your new bodyguard.”

“Yes, Artemis filled me in.” replied a breathy voice. “You’d think when you reach a certain age, you’d outgrow a babysitter, but I still continue to have a few around me, but with more bulk and muscle.” she giggles and then stands up.

John took a sharp breath at the sight of the woman infront of him.

_*fuck*_

Amira Artan knows the effect she can have on people, men especially. She smiles inwardly at the slight shift in his expression that he quickly schooled back into a mask of indifference.

A woman of a height just above average, Amira had long brown hair that reached her hips. A beautiful face with big brown eyes that were framed with long lashes and thick delicately arched eyebrows, with a cherubic mouth and full lips. Her skin reminded him of cream that soaked the reddish colour of the sunset. She had a curvaceous body with wide shoulders and hips and a waist that begged someone to put their hands on and pull up against.

Dressed in a forest green floor-length gown, Amira knew how she looked like and she didn’t seem like someone who wouldn’t use it to her advantage.

_*Lord give me strength*_

She stretched out her hand to shake his, it looked like a hand that was used to men bending their heads over and placing a kiss on the delicate skin. John shook her hand in a firm grip.

Amira gave him a once over and she liked what she saw. There was no denying that John was a handsome man, she wouldn’t mind having such a specimen following her around on her daily adventures. She liked his intensity, he will look formidably good behind her, it will make his constant presence in her life bearable, given that she could put her trust in him. Otherwise It will be quite a shame to get rid of him. 

***What a fine find Grandpapa***

“Please join me. I’m having a cappuccino would you like anything ?” gesturing at the other seat opposite the fireplace.

“The same.”

“Perfect. Lara please get us the drinks.” The maid left them alone

They sat down. “And then there were two.” Amira said in a spooky voice, making herself laugh and earning a turn up of the lips from John.

They sat in a brief silence as they waited for the coffee looking at the fire burning languidly. John’s eyes were watching the shadows dance on her face and neck, he found himself placing imaginary kisses on wherever the firelight touched her skin. He wanted to bite down on that plump lower lip and hear her groan.

_*Get a grip on yourself*_ He shook the intrusive thoughts from his head.

“Thank you Lara. Please leave us.” Lara placed two cups of foamy cappuccino with what he assumed is a cocoa powder image of the Artan crest on top, and two biscuits on each saucer.

“I like keeping the TV on low volume just to keep the place from being too quite when I’m alone.” Amira pointed at the TV opposite the sofas behind them.

John nodded. “I do that too at home sometimes.”

“Mr. Wick-”

“Call me John”

“John, I only require one thing from you in my service. Full discretion, on where I go, who I meet and when, I believe -and you could agree- that it is no one’s business.”

“Of course .. but ..if said place or person is a danger to you, then I have been given full clearance to steer you away from harms path, with or without your permission. It’s true I am put in your service, but it is your grandfather I answer to in the end. Other than that you have nothing to worry about from my side.”

***Oh dear, just as I was imagining the fun we would have together***

She set her cup down, looking displeased with his words. “I understand but you should only intervene when necessary, not judging by looks.”

“Lady Amira-”

“Call me Amira, or you’ll start sounding like a Jane Austen novel.”

“-if you could be more specific on what you mean exactly.”

“No I am just saying, in general, just to save us from making a scene in public.” Pretending nonchalance and sipping from her cup.

_*Too vague .. what’s going on princess, I will find out sooner or later*_

“Also, you have your tracker, so I don’t have to tell you about my whereabouts. If I am leaving the premises, you will be notified. If the green dot turns red it means I am in trouble.” She suddenly stands up with a haughty air, unlike the ease she exhibited a few minutes ago.

“I’ll be retiring to my room, it’s getting late and I’ve been up too early this morning. I am sure you’d like to rest yourself John. See you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“What do you mean at breakfast ?”

“Oh dear .. you don’t know? .. you are to stick to me “like my shadow”, and that’s a quote from grandpapa, and that means dining with us .. and his gigantic bodyguard. Who knows when tragedy might strike ? I might be attacked by my magically animated cutlery or-“ she mock gasps. ”choke on my scrambled egg ! Hope you can perform a Heimlich maneuver, good night.” She gives him one last icy look and leaves the room.

“Good night”

John got up himself and called Sebastian the butler to show him his room. Sebastian lead the way to his room and showed him the kitchen’s directions as well in case he “fancied a sandwich”.

Reaching his room, he thanked the butler, went in and threw himself on the bed sighing. He opened his eyes the room was large, opposite his large four poster bed was a sitting area that was made up of an antique rectangular table with a flower vase on top, a plush sofa and two armchairs, framing the scene were two large windows one on each side with extravagantly done ceiling to floor curtains. The dressing room and the bathroom were on the left side and on the right was a barely visible outline of a door. Camouflaged by the dark green chinoiserie wallpaper.According to the tracker the blinking green dot is right next to him. Imagining her in a night gown tossing and turning, sleepless.

_*A princess all alone and cold, in bed behind that door*_

Before his imagination could run wild, he got up, showered and wore something more casual and went downstairs for a bite.

After Luigi’s fine dinner selection, John went out to discover the ground’s perimeters and walk to clear his head. His jet lag will provide him with a few more hours of sleeplessness. It was already 12:00 am, he was thankful to be wearing his grey cashmere sweater to battle the bite of the cold autumn breeze. John kept walking around the garden, it was magical at night with the fountain’s faint splashes, and the glow of the lights reflected on fall blooms.

As John indulged in the nocturnal vibes he glimpsed a flash of movement on the opposite side behind the gardens, moving fast. He crouched low and quickly followed the figure out of the garden and onto a stony pathway that continued under behemoth trees intertwined creating a high door made of thick layers of leaves and branches. John kept a few paces behind so as to not arouse suspicion and then went through and was momentarily stunned at the fluorescent glow that covered the mini-forest. Mushrooms of every shape emitting a neon glow, covered tree barks and the ground on both sides, lighting the path in greens and blues.

He was shaken out of his reverie at the sound of an engine starting, coming from the end of the path. He quickly ran and saw a club car being driven, luckily for him there was another one, as soon as he felt there was enough distance between them he stepped on the pedal and followed. After a 5 minute drive on the dimly lit path, he reached what appeared to be a mini-mansion stylishly built.

_*I bet they call this place a cottage*_

The club car was parked on the left, outside the hedged gate. The cloaked figure walked to the gate that opened automatically where another silhouette was standing.

John couldn’t go any further with the car he got out and hid behind the tree line to get a good look until he was close enough to recognise the features roughly. A shiny nameplate on the gate side winked “Sunset Cottage” and John’s lips twitched upwards at his right guess.

The figure waiting just outside the cottage appeared to be a man with wavy hair but was covered in shadows making it hard for John to see his face, he quickly closed the remaining distance and was right at the hedge next to the gate. As he did so the cloaked person reached the man and pulled back the hood and threw over her shoulder waves of dark hair that reached hips. She turned back to check if someone followed her, giving John a glimpse of her face, confirming his suspicions.

Checking the tracker it clearly pointed back to the palace, to a presumably sleeping Lady Amira.

_*Princess, aren’t you a naughty girl*_

John needed to find out who her mystery lover is to get him background checked. He couldn’t glimpse the man’s features as Amira buried both hands in his curls and pulled his lips against hers in an aggressive kiss. The man pulled her hips against his, grinding against them eliciting a low moan from Amira, and then suddenly carried her over his arm, earning a surprised laugh from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning to their violent kiss as he whisked her inside.

_*That is what a lucky bastard looks like*_

John was not leaving until he got a good look and hopefully a picture of the man’s face. He saw lights turning on behind curtains, stealthily moving towards it, he managed to get the best view of the scene unfolding infront of him. As distracting as Amira was in her lace red and gold silk night gown biting and kissing, he focused solely on the man. When they finally untangled from each other to climb the stairs, John saw the smirking man’s face, and he didn’t have to look twice. His blood froze.

_*Fuck*_

It was Santino D’Antonio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 4, please enjoy, drop a line and tell me what you guys think.

It was cold, John’s face was freezing from the arctic wind blowing his way, he runs faster. It was 6:30 am, he’s been running for a while now, his muscles ache, having been out of use for quite some time. The late blood test he had to do last night didn’t help either. At least 5 bottles were filled, to check his health and fitness for the job.

_*Or I’m getting old for this*_ Breathing heavily, John was determined to finish his run and make the rounds around the perimeter that Amira and her Italian criminal interrupted the night before. But what grounds on this massive land was he going to cover ? John decided to discover the area surrounding the palace and the cottage. He passed by stables, a beautiful lake with swans, strategically placed. It had wooden benches around it with the view of the palace to the left and the sunset to the right. The palace gates were walled highly and covered with climbing plants, well-guarded with security stations here and there. Santino was surely smuggled in by Amira, or he wouldn’t have been able to escape the armed guards’ attention.

Having had a rough site map of the place, John returns to the palace to get ready for the day. Hot water splashes on his face and body instantly warming him, he stands under it with his hand on the marble tile. Santino is not a coincidence, John was sure he had something to do with the incident in Italy. Of all the people in the world, princess ends up with Santino. How did they even meet ? Unless her highness is familiar with the underground scene in Italy, unbeknownst to Solomon. After all, they were there for a year, and the Camorra’s wouldn’t miss a chance to exploit the Artan’s power for their own means. John was never more glad to be rid of the marker between them than now, otherwise Santino would take full advantage of that fact when he finds out who’s working for his girlfriend.

_*All will be revealed in time*_

Stepping out of the shower, he dries himself and wraps a towel around his waist. Choosing a midnight blue suit, he walks into the room and throws it on the bed ready to dress.

“Good morning, John.” a smirking voice sounds from the plush sofa.

He grabs on to the towel that he allowed to slip and curses under his breath.

”Did I startle you ? I’m sorry.” She definitely didn’t look sorry with that permanent smirk she seemed to wear all the time. A trait she shared with her clandestine lover.

_*You wouldn’t be smirking dear princess if you knew I knew*_

Her eyes slid down every delicious inch he had to offer. Amira sucked in a breath, and returned her eyes back to John’s, slightly hooded, then quickly looked around the room, trying to look unaffected. Her plan was to make him uncomfortable but it looked like she was the one ending up hot and bothered.

***A shame .. It’s risky to trust him, but by god he’s a work of art***

“It’s just old habits, I used to barge into Dimitri’s room every morning to share with him my plans for the day” Amira sighs wistfully.

“Do you mind ?” He gestures to his body and dress.

“Not at all, I will brief you with today’s plans as you dress.”

John retreats to the dressing room as he quickly dresses.

“London’s calling today, I’m having lunch with my cousin Lilly there and doing some shopping around town after that, we can have an early dinner or high tea if we stay for long enough. Hmmm did I miss anything ? No, that’s pretty much it for today.”

John emerges from the dressing room in his tailored suit that fit him like a glove, his wet hair slicked back. The last piece to complete his immaculate look was lying on the bed, as he put it around his neck to tie it, Amira suddenly approached him.

Sensing what she is about to do, the already stiff John tensed, the gesture being of an intimate nature, but he had no way to prevent it.

“Allow me ?” Standing so close he could feel her warmth surround him. He breathed in the scent of her, a heady concoction that sent his head reeling. She wrapped her hands around his neck like she did Santino last night, pushing her breasts so close to his chest, they almost touched. Craning her head to his much taller form she ties his tie, looping and folding, teasing John with a tiny glimpse of cleavage every time she did. At the end she pulled him closer towards her, and roughly adjusted the knot tight around his collar with a tug. With herforehead almost touching his chin, she brushed her palms slowly across his shoulders and down his chest smoothing down his suit.

“All done.” She pants against his lips, looking at him from underneath her lashes.

John begged to differ, the only way this could be “done” is if he grabbed her by the hips, ruined those lips of hers, threw her on that bed and fucked her till she can no longer scream. Even after that it was debatable.

Recalling the contract mandating not having any sexual relations with Amira, John kept his hands steady at his side, refraining from acting upon his imagination.

John wasn’t sure how he would manage two years with this succubus, she will drain him completely.

_*And this is only the second day*_

Suddenly the moment dissolved, and Amira stepped away like nothing happened.

“Lets have breakfast.” She turned towards the door.

That’s when it struck John.

_*Princess, you’re trying to get rid of me*_

In the most pleasurable way known to man. Why else would she be acting in such a way towards someone she didn’t seem too happy about yesterday ? Someone whom she felt she cannot control completely, who answered to her grandfather instead of her.

She wanted him to make a move to release him from the contract. He smiled inwardly at the ingenuity of her plan, all she had to do was seduce him and Amira was seduction personified. So with no effort on her part or angry tantrums, force or stubbornness she’d get what she wants.

_*two can play this game*_ John noticed the lustful look she gave him in his state of undress, not all of it is an act.

“Wait.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I need to check your room first.”

“Want to see if there are any skeletons in my closet ?“ she smiles mischievously.

_*You should see the ones in mine, they can populate an apocalypse*_

Amira’s room was like the rest of the house, lavish and extravagant. John went about the room seeing if there is any room for safety improvement. The bed was no where near the windows, he sweeped the room for bugs, but found none.

“You shouldn’t worry, the windows are bulletproof.”

John continued looking around, something caught his eye in the corner of the room. He walked towards it.

“We should really be going you know, we don’t want to be late.” A nervous voice urged.

John could see a faint outline of a small door barely perceptible. Nudging it, it gave way to a staircase spiralling downwards.

“Where does this lead to ?” John has switched to soldier mode almost instantly with his eyes burning into Amira’s.

“Ahh .. the grounds, it’s an emergency door of course, so if anything happens I can easily vacate the area. ”

“Can someone open it from the other side.”

Amira looks at the ceiling “.. yes .. BUT .. nobody knows about it.”

_*even your mobster ?*_

“We will have to rectify that.”

“You will do no such thing. What if I want to get back in ?”

“You did say it was for emergencies, so you wouldn’t need to go back in. ”

“Well it’s my door and I say it stays the way it does. We can put a slide lock instead and it will do the trick.”

“Do you think a lock would stop someone who’s trying to break in ?”

“Just so you know this kidnapping was not my first hostile experience. Ever since my coming out to society party at 16,many had creative ideas on how to get at my grandpapa through me. That was almost a decade ago, you can’t begin to imagine the shit I’ve been through. I actually get suspicious when nothing happens for a while. So if I want a goddamn door for a breather every now and then without security scrutiny, I will have it ! ”

“I wasn’t asking.” John says as he opens the door for her.

“Fuck. You.” She stresses each word and leaves the room upset.

John follows like a robot, not affected in the slightest. While she sporadically glances behind her with a bratty look of annoyance on her beautiful features.

Breakfast was a tense affair for John, whilst the two Artans at the table were adoringly conversing with each other buttering their toasts, and drinking their tea.

“Grandpapa, I’m heading to London today, I’m having lunch with Lilly and I’ll buy a few things while I’m there. Now that I have John I presume I am allowed to venture beyond palace gates.” They both laugh at that.

“With Lillian you say ? Good, remind her that she has a grandfather that she hasn’t seen for a while. What can I say, her father doesn’t visit unless there is something wrong with his funds, he isn’t the greatest example of the importance of familial ties.” Solomon chuckles.

“Grandpapa, you have me, who else matters, my love ?” She smirks as she sips her tea

Solomon sighs happily as he fixes his gaze on her. “Absolutely no one, my dear.” Amira swells with pride at his words.

He moves to stand up. “Have fun and be careful. John take care of her. I have a few meetings and I might actually go into London myself today.”

John nods and Amira kisses Solomon’s cheek goodbye.

“Get the car ready John, I will have a little walk outside.” the remnants of her anger still soaking the air around her.

She dons a sable fur coat on as she exits the palace doors.

John calls for the car and follows Amira. She was walking in the garden that he was admiring last night, talking quietly on her phone.

He silently paces behind her like a ghost, trying to gather bits and pieces from the conversation.

“mi manca sentire le tue labbra su di me.” (I miss feeling your lips on me.) she breathes through the phone in an almost moan.

John imagines that the uttered words are meant for him and he feels his pants tighten involuntarily. Santino has all the luck.

He moves to stand behind her like a shadow without making a sound, she turns absentmindedly and gave a small cry of surprise.

“FUCK JOHN ! You scared me ! Do you always lurk like that ?! ”

_*You play me, I play you princess*_

“The car is ready” John mutters stoically.

She narrows her eyes at him. ”I’ll call you later” she says to the phone.

John looks at her expectantly, waiting for orders like a trained hound.

“You know John, a gentlemen would offer his arm to walk me back.”

He offers his arm and she slides her fur covered one in his firm hold. She presses closely to his side and puts her other hand on his forearm as she burrows into him for extra warmth. It was freezing and John’s seemingly perpetual icy demeanour left her shuddering.

Amira wondered how he would look like if he lost control. Probably rough, dominating and nothing short of breathtaking. She swallows as she feels her lower muscles clenching at the thought.

They get in the car and Amira instructs the driver on where to go. She examines the marble statue that is John sitting next to her. So many questions she has for this one. The bodyguards they hired before were always professional, polite and friendly. None of them however, were like John, who spoke only when necessary, who’s eyes felt like there was nothing behind them except his master’s programmed instructions.

“John, What did you do before working for us ? ”

“I had private contract clients just like you.”

Amira didn’t buy it. She closes the barrier window between them and the driver for some privacy.

She leans in and whispers in his ear. “Really ? I find it a bit odd though that my grandfather is paying 10 million pounds for a bodyguard, no matter how good they are. Unless you have other hidden skills I don’t know about.” She slides a hand up his inner thigh, going higher and higher until he firmly stops its ascent with his large warm grasp and disapproving eyes.

“Be careful princess.” With noses almost touching he presses her hand down hard as a warning, very close to where he secretly wanted it, then releases it like nothing happened.

She pulls back her hand and relaxes back in her seat looking flustered.

“I was retired and it was an incentive to get me to work for you.” The best lies have a little truth in them. She chuckles disbelieving him and a tense silence stretches between them.

“Are you always this serious ? There are no snipers or assassins in the vicinity yet.” She snaps when the silence becomes too much to bear.

_*Just one*_

“What would you have me do instead ?”

“I don’t know, hold a conversation ? Comment on the weather ? Ask me questions and I ask you some back ? Get to know each other ? We are going to be spending a lot of time together. We might as well make it bearable.”

_*A change of heart princess ? Decided to keep me after all?*_

“I have nothing interesting to share.”

“I highly doubt that ! .. God, I miss Dimitri, rest in peace my friend.” She sighs as she switches her phone on and starts tapping on it.

“Roger, how far are we ? ” she asks the chauffeur after some time.

“Not too far now, twenty minutes or so your ladyship.”

“Good.” She switches off the microphone after that.

“We’re shopping till lunchtime.” Amira informs John and he nods.

They stop at streets packed with high end shops. Endless stores with clothes, shoes and jewellery. Amira loads the car with bags and what wasn’t available or too expensive to carry on hand was scheduled to be sent to the palace.

They stop at a Gucci store with multiple floors. All the store employees rush to her side, no doubt a favourite and well-known customer. They fell at her feet offering her drinks and a private sitting area where models walked in wearing pieces not yet shown on the runway. She chose the ones she liked and the seamstress ushered John out of the room to get her measured.

“John, hold my bag please, don’t worry I have my phone. This is going to take a while why don’t you see if you like something for yourself, my treat, go ahead.” She gestures towards the racks in the main part of the store.

“I’ll be waiting for you right outside. If there’s a problem, press the button.” He states seriously with tense brows.

“John ! Stop worrying. I know it’s your first day but relax.” She shut the door behind her, the employee tried to show him out but John gave her a pulverising look that sent her running. The private room was locked and John didn’t move, checking the stationary dot on his phone.

After 20 minutes of waiting John was knocking the door getting suspicious even though the dot hasn’t moved an inch.

“Amira, are you done?” He knocks harder almost breaking the door, nobody answers.

“Amira ? .. AMIRA !”

When silence meets him, John pulls his gun out and kicks the velvet door open. Screams sound at the sight of John with a pointed gun.

“WHERE’S AMIRA ?!”

“Sh-She went downstairs” The woman stutters

“WHAT STAIRS ?!”

The seamstress was outright sobbing now, pointing at a mirror. He pushed it revealing a lit staircase that went downwards to an exit door. Checking his phone the dot looked like it hasn’t moved at all.

Suddenly a loud pinging alarm sounds from his phone, the dot was blinking red and has suddenly jumped metres away from its original position. John quickly takes the stairs down, blasts the door open and runs like a madman outside moving towards the dot, earning gasps and screams from people.

He was close to the red dot, it was inside a heavily-guarded and sealed jewellery store. He brandished his gun at the guards making them put their hands up in surrender.

“MOVE !” John gets inside the store that was empty but for the employees who screamed and raised their hands. He went inside getting closer to the dot, reaching a heavy looking door isolated at the back of the store. He pushed it open with a loud bang and was ready to gun every threat down.

“Ah there you are John ! Where’s my bag ?” Said a frowning Amira.

A small man holding a priceless necklace let it slip to the ground with a whimper as a wet spot appeared on his pants.

“Oh dear, how embarrassing, there seems to be a misunderstanding, I am sorry” she says to the man in shock, looking not in the least sorry. A smirk was in place directed at John, challenging him as if saying “and there’s nothing you can do about it”

John’s murderous eyes turned red at Amira’s words when he realised he’s been made a fool of.

“Get out .. and tell the rest there’s no need for the police, I am her bodyguard.” He says in a dangerously low voice.

The man ran and shut the door behind him.

John turned his burning eyes towards Amira who stood up slowly starting to realise the mistake she just made.

“J-John .. I needed my credit card ! There was a bid and it was time sensi-”

“Phone.” He stretches his hand towards her, still holding his gun. She hands him the tracker phone without hesitation, hiding her main phone in her pocket. He throws it on the ground and fires two bullets in it making her scream in surprise.

“Do you know how close I was to shooting that man’s head off ? ” he said in a hushed tone backing her against the wall with every step forward he took.

She shook her head trying to look unnerved but failing.

He sheathed his gun behind his back and closed the remaining distance between them coming so close she could feel his breath on her face. He placed both palms on the wall behind her trapping her head between them as he leaned in closer making her turn her head a little.

“You obviously do not realise how serious I take my job.” He breathes hotly in her ear, his nose inches away from her throat. “And how much I dislike people pulling pranks on me.” He wanted to fuck her against the wall after the amounts of adrenaline she had him pumping through his veins right now, but it would be more of a reward than a punishment to her.

Amira was confused at the state that her emotions were in, she was frightened, but she was also highly aroused. She pushed her heat closer to him, running her knee against the length of his inner leg, daring him to make a move on her, anything that could give her leverage to get rid of him. All the while enjoying the torment she inflicted.

***Two birds, one stone***

Seeing that he was having a different effect on her than the one intended, he pushed away, before she could raise her knee up any further and make him lose control and his job. “Pull this again and I will shoot whoever’s with you, and it will be on you .. I was given a license to kill when I signed that contract.” He gestured for her to go before him.

_*Not that I ever needed one in the first place*_

A pin could drop in the car and they would hear it. John glanced at the unusually quiet Amira as they drove to the restaurant where she was having lunch with her cousin. Bag already retrieved by Roger and the mess apologised for.

“Wear this at all times.” he hands her a long, thin, golden-chained pendant with a small star at the end. It was a tracker.

She silently takes it from him and then rolls the window down and throws it out.

He sighs exasperatedly.

“How. Dare. You. treat me like that .. and then you try to fucking LEASH ME ?!” She bursts.

He doesn’t say anything until she’s done with her temper tantrum.

He takes out an identical pendant from his duffle bag. “You will wear it if you don’t want me to call your grandfather.”

She wanted to stab him in the throat for threatening her with her grandpapa, because it will always work and he knew it.

“You signed a fucking agreement, remember ?” She hisses at him.

“I do. Only you’re hindering my job, which is to protect you, and Lord Solomon would never agree to that. ”

Amira was thinking of other ways to get rid him, as the current one isn’t working as quickly as she expected. She puts on the pendant and hides it under her dress.

“What do you have against me ? This is my first day and you’re trying to lure me so that the contract would be breached and I sent away.”

Amira was shocked that he figured it out so quickly. “Because it’s starting to appear that you are shaping up to become my grandpapa’s bloodhound, and will go blabbering to him whenever convenient.” She drawls with disdain with her back to him.

“Even if you succeed in getting rid of me, your grandfather will hire another to protect you, then another and then another. None as efficient or skilled as me, it would be in your best interest to keep me.” John states matter-of-factly as if reading her thoughts.

He stops her inner scheming with those words as she realises the truth of it.

****fuck, he’s right****

“I have the right to choose who protects me.” She stubbornly argues, even though she knew it didn’t matter, in time they were all bound to know her private affairs and she wouldn’t be able to control their reactions to them.

“I signed your agreement and I will honour it.” John said sincerely.

Amira hesitated and turned her head towards him searching his eyes for falsehood finding nothing but a grave expression and slight melancholy in them.

She didn’t get to say anything as roger interrupted through the mic that they arrived at the restaurant.

***We’ll see Mr. Wick***

They enter the restaurant and it felt like deja vu as the managers and employees fought over her. Each one promised to show her to best table with the best view. Amira enjoyed the attention they gave her and all the restaurants’ customers were looking at her, painting a blush on her beautiful face.

_*Who would’ve thought, princess, that you could ever be self-conscious ?*_

They wanted to seat her at a balcony table outside, which John immediately refused, choosing a private table on the side instead with wine-coloured velvet sofas and a chandelier above them. A pouting Amira sat at the table avoiding his gaze, she really wanted that balcony table.

_*Maybe biting that lower lip might get your attention ?*_ John didn’t want to think on why he craved her attention or care for it .

Suddenly a tiny blonde squealed at them heading their direction. John traced the outline of his gun just in case that wasn’t Lilly. Amira looked at him like he was joking and mouthed “That’s Lilly” and rolled her eyes at him like she couldn’t believe him.

“MIMI !”

“Oh Lilly, I missed you !”

They hugged each other tightly for a few seconds.

“I see you are finally free reign beyond Solomon’s empire gates, now that you have a new one.” She studies the man standing near the table.

“Yes. This is John.” She says in a clipped tone.

Lilly looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a toothy smile looking him up and down.

“My my, grandpapa knows how to choose them, a pleasure John.”

“Likewise.” He then retreats to a table behind them and continues his surveillance of the place.

They order their food and talk animatedly, with Amira glancing at John every once in a while and calls the waiter to tell him to order when she sees his table empty.

The lunch thankfully comes to an end, as the restaurant was very busy and John was on edge, anxiously waiting to take Amira out of the potentially hazardous location.

Amira and Lilly embrace each other for a long while.

“Oh Mimi don’t be a stranger, I’ve missed you so much, now that you have that sulking beast with you we can plan a vacation, god knows you need it after that ordeal ! ” she leans closer to her ear so no one can hear her. “By the way my panties are wet just by looking at him.” she giggles.

“LILLY ! ” she laughs with surprise at her words and swats her shoulder.

“Expect a call from me soon” she kisses her cheeks and gives John a wink as she leaves.

“Lets go John.” She sighs as they head out of the restaurant and into the car.

“Where to now, my lady ?” Roger asks.

She looks at John and an idea strikes her.

“Take us to Tom Ford, our last stop before going home.”

They arrive at a posh street with flags hanging from store fronts. It was made for walking more than for cars to drive by. She entered the store with John and went straight to the sunglasses section. She looked at the collection and chose 4 and gave them to John to try.

“I don’t see how I need sunglasses in this weather.”

“You don’t need them, but it’s part of the scary bodyguard look John, watch your movies. It’s enough you don’t have an earpiece on.” She placed a hand on her chest in fake horror.

He puts them on, and they all looked great on him.

“Good we’ll take all of them.”

“So you’ve decided to keep me ?”

She looked at him with a cryptic look that revealed none of her inner workings, she said nothing and they left the store.

“John let’s walk this street for a while, I love it, it’s private and aesthetically pleasing.”

Remembering her earlier words in the morning, he offered his arm, and with a mock gasp of surprise she slipped her arm in his chuckling.

“Consider it a peace offering.” She said with her head bowed. “We need to trust each other, and it will come with time.”

“I understand.” John replies softly, a warm feeling spreads in his chest at her words. John frowns at his odd emotional reactions today.

They walk up and down the street silently in the cold, warmed by the other’s comfortable heat. Suddenly two men appeared from the side road at the end of the path they were walking on, with floor length tied coats and fedoras. Their gait was heavy as if laden with metal.

“Slow down.” He whispers to Amira instantly gaining awareness of the situation. John already had his hand on his gun, as his eyes met with theirs, in a blink of an eye they drew rifles from their coats and shot at them. Amira screamed while John grabbed her and pulled her into an empty arcade. John waited until their footsteps were close enough, as he pulled two guns, rounded the corner and shot both in their heads before they realised what happened. Before they can catch a breath a car screech sounded, then appeared, windows rolling down and more men with rifles were pursuing them.

“WE NEED TO GET TO ROGER THE CAR IS BULLETPROOF.” Shouts Amira.

“LET’S GO !” They both run to the other side of the arcade where Roger was parked nearby. Thankfully the other car would have to round the corner, giving them time to get into their car. They hear gun shots fill the arcade behind them and they run to the car.

Roger sees them running with John’s arm over Amira’s shoulder, and steps on it, realising the situation. Already the car with men catch up to them and the air fills with the sound of gunfire. John ducks his and Amira’s head, Roger rotates the car sideways and shields them from the deadly gunshots. They get in quickly with their heads still down.

“ROGER ! GO TO THE CONTINENTAL ! THE CONTINENTAL !” She screams manically still clutching to John’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the chapter ?
> 
> “BULLETPROOF ”
> 
> That should be Amira’s band name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello archive dwellers, I gift you with a new chapter. Leave a comment, kudos and a bookmark if you like what you read. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Enjoy !

John examines her for any signs of injury. “Amira, are you all right ?” She nods her head. The other car still follows them shooting at them non-stop leaving bullet marks all over the windows. Amira buries her head further into John’s chest with each bullet that sounds.

Amira’s words slowly start to sink into John’s mind and he curses inwardly. He will be recognised at the Continental, that is a fact, the chances of Amira finding out who he is were very high. At the moment it seemed like a necessary evil, he was surprised of her knowledge of the hotel.

_*What other dark secrets do you have hidden behind those eyes princess ?*_

The ingenuity of the London Continental is that as soon as you drive your car into the hotel’s domed, long and large car drop off lane, you are considered on Continental grounds. The shooting ceases immediately as they stop infront of the hotel doors, luckily, their shooters didn’t follow them on hotel property. A moment of silence descends on the occupants of the car, where only heavy breathing could be heard. Amira unwraps herself from John, fixes her hair and coat and lets out a long breath, getting a grip on herself as if they weren’t about to knock on death’s door minutes ago. She gets out of the car with John following her, if there’s one thing she wasn’t going to show right now, it’d be weakness. The wolves inside that hotel can smell fear miles away, thankfully they are stripped of any power to assume any action. However, to John’s misfortune, no power on earth can stop the whispers and text messages that’ll fly the moment they stepped in the hotel.

***Out of the frying pan and into the fire.***

The hotel was packed, it seemed that fall was high season for criminal activity. Maybe it was the shorter days or was it the gloomy weather ? Something in the air got people itching for a kill. Amira shuddered at the realisation that she was surrounded by cold-blooded killers, not knowing that a master of the trade walked behind her solemnly. The bustling of the hotel suddenly stopped, as if time around them ceased and they were the only ones allowed passage through it. Every eye in the room was fixed on them, wide and shocked. Amira knew she was something to look at, but it felt a bit too much, was she shot and bleeding and didn’t know about it ? She looked down and at her arms subtly but there was nothing. Then she started to notice that their gazes were directed somewhere behind her, following them, they fell on John. Tall, dark, brooding and undeniably handsome John.

***Weird***

Ignoring them, Amira reached the front desk where a blond Russian man greeted them, beaming especially at John. Amira frowned, confused at the special attention John seemed to be garnering.

John shook his head behind Amira at the man when he felt that he was about to address him personally, the man understood.

“Welcome to the Continental, how can I help you ?”

“I would like your biggest suite with a connected room, please.”

“Certainly Miss, I will see what I can do, we are very busy at this time, and the reservation would be under what name ?”

“Astoria Art” John raises an eyebrow at her. She replies with an eye equivalent of a “What ?”

“As you requested our biggest suite is available but there are no connected rooms to it . However, the suite itself has 3 rooms so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

She looks at John to see if he’s alright with that, he shrugs. “We’ll take it. Thank you.”

“Here are your cards, you’ll need them for the lifts as well, for floor access, so hang on to them.”

“In that case, please provide one for a Mr. Santino D’Antonio when he arrives. ”

John was surprised that she mentioned his name infront of him. Is she beginning to trust him ? Or have today’s events left her no choice but to do so ? John didn’t care because he now has the chance to discuss the Italian mafioso.

“Santino D’Antonio ? Do you know what he is ?” John corners her in the elevator. Amira wasn’t looking at him, ignoring him.

“What does a person like you have with a man like Santino ?”

“How do YOU know him, huh ?” She fires back at him.

“In my line of work you tend to find out who the bad guys are an-”

“Sometimes work for them ?” She finishes for him. “You said it yourself you took private contracts, meaning you could’ve worked for bad people too.” She stares back at the lift door as it opens with a dead look in her eyes, she looked drained, a shocking contrast to the mischief and life John usually saw in them.

They exit the lift to the only door on the floor. “Penthouse” it read on the shiny square plate near the door. Entering the spacious suite that took up the whole floor, Amira was heading straight to the master bedroom with John following her continuing the inquisition, pressuring her to explain.

“That’s not the subject of this conversation. You are dealing with dangerous criminals, without anyone’s knowledge ! Can you imagine your grandfather’s reaction to this news ? Tell me now, how is he related to the incident in Italy ? And even to the one we just got out of ? Your grandfather expects m-”

“Would you SHUT UP ! ” she rounds on him looking wild, then her voice breaks. A sob threatens to escape but she chokes it back, her pride not allowing her to cry infront of John. Suddenly she feels herself shaking from the pent up emotions and fear takes hold of her body. John stares at the shivering form infront of him and is at a loss, he could tell you how to kill three men with a pencil, but situations like these were way beyond his depth.

“J-John I will tell you everything .. later, in return I want you to h-hold me, I need you to make me feel safe, that is your job, d-do it !” She moved towards him quickly and wrapped herself around him like vines twine around a tree. She buried her face in his chest, listening to his strong and steady heartbeat, calming her erratic one down. She breathed him in and felt his presence around her.

“Tighter John ! I need to feel the pressure.” John did as instructed afraid of what might ensue otherwise. It felt good holding her in his arms, but John would never admit it to himself, let alone Amira. He instinctively placed his chin on top of her head as he held her as close and as tight as she wanted. They did not know that both of them were starving and longed for human contact as much as the other.

Amira sighs with relief as she begins to return to her normal self and her pulse to a regular rhythm. She enjoyed the warmth John omitted, not wanting to part from it, lest she returns to her previous state.

***Surprising, with that icy demeanour of his ***

She looked up at him and gazed at the black pools of his eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered. She rubbed her face against his chest once more before releasing him.

“You’re welcome .. now .. tell me.”

“Fine. I am ordering food first. I’m starving.”

While they were eating Amira starts to tell the tale.

“So, to summarise, I was kidnapped by the bitch Gianna Camorra. Imagine she transported me to Naples at her home base. I was of course freaked out as I couldn’t see anything or understand what’s going on for hours.”

John remembers Gianna with something akin to fondness, Santino’s older sister and heiress to the Camorra’s chair at the table. They worked together years back, a strong and witty character, but he wasn’t going to mention that to Amira unless he wanted a cutlery knife thrown at him.

“What did she want from you ?”

“Her brother was in trouble, he was ambushed during what was supposed to be the signing of a temporary truce agreement between them and a rival clan over territory control. Instead he was caught with incriminating evidence of terrible deeds and drugs that would sentence him to at least 20 years in prison.” Amira sips at her mojito with enjoyment as she looks at John thoughtfully.

“Then ?” John was growing restless with her prolonged drinking.

“They wanted Grandpapa’s involvement .. to exert his provincial influence on the judge and release him. But I know the revered Lord Solomon, he wouldn’t aid a criminal such as Santino, so he would find another way to get me out, but I would be at great risk, they are very dangerous and they had means John, great means and grandpapa would underestimate them thinking them petty criminals and they weren’t. I couldn’t sit and watch myself get killed in the crossfire, or my grandfather devastated by something happening to me.” Amira lounged on the plush sofa satisfied with the delicious food consumed.

“So I took matters into my own hands so to speak. ”

“What does that mean ?”

“I reasoned with Gianna that my name is as good as my grandfather’s why wait ? I offered to negotiate his release and suggested they ask grandpapa for ransom money so we can reward the judge’s hard work. She scoffed at the idea initially, but then saw no harm in trying. However, I had a condition, that they acknowledge on paper that they owed me a debt and I call it in whenever I want, for whatever I want. Nothing comes free in this world, John, why not take advantage of the situation ? She of course laughed at me, she said you are in no position to demand anything, you will be released and we’ll call it even. I told her good luck trying with my grandfather, he’ll wipe out your clan, and you will be forced to kill me as revenge, your brother rotting in prison as a result. It’s a lose-lose situation. She was desperate John you should’ve seen her she wanted to rip my eyes out but she accepted nonetheless. But she gave me something else, a marker she called it, I can call in the debt with any Camorra member of the family. ”

“So you were successful in releasing Santino ?”

“Yes, indeed I was.” She smiles proudly, looking as if she wanted to pat herself on the back. “Not bad, huh ? It took some time, he was a tough judge that one, high on morality. The Camorra’s couldn’t touch him, he didn’t have a family they can threaten, nor could they kill him, he is a highly protected figure, that judge. But I managed to wrap him round my finger, everyone has a price eventually. His wasn’t cheap John, my god, but it got us what they wanted.”

“And Dimitri ? ” Her smile dies at the mention of her former guardian.

“He was shot by Gianna’s men, when they kidnapped me.” She said sadly, looking away from John.

After the moment passes John speaks up again. “Santino is your lover then ?” She narrows her eyes at him.

“Not exclusively, it started with a dalliance after his release. He was grateful, so VERY grateful for getting him out.” She raises her eyebrows suggestively. “I wasn’t expecting for it to continue beyond my freedom, because I thought it was something like reverse Stockholm’s Syndrome, but Santino didn’t stop, he was adamant, I found him in my room in the palace one day, just sitting there saying he missed me. I almost had a heart attack, then I showed him Sunset cottage and told him to meet me there whenever he ‘missed me’. I was irritated at first, because I wanted no association with his family after my release, but something obsessive grew between us, he haunted my days and dreams and he would sneak me out of the palace to whatever diabolical events he had planned for the night. Needless to say, this .. thing between us is nowhere near healthy.“

_*He’s corrupting you, Princess.*_

“Those eyes of his.” She groaned “They bewitch and beguile, Santino and all his Italian charm .. but underneath it all is a ruthless man who somehow developed an affection towards me .. and now he won’t leave me alone, John.” She looks at John seriously.

“If you were scared to deter him before, you have me now .. say the word and he won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“The insane part is that .. I don’t think I want him to either.” She looks at him with the eyes of an addict, wondering when they’ll get their next fix.

Then her eyes clear back to normal, she wanted to make John uncomfortable by adding. “and there’s something about the way criminals fuck, it’s like they wouldn’t live to see another day.”

She gauges John’s reaction, but nothing shifts in his demeanour except for a twitch of his eyebrow. It annoyed Amira how nothing fazed him.

A knock on the door dispelled the tension in the room. It was the bell boy with Amira’s bags.

“Oh, good !”

They both go about their business after that. Amira calls Artemis to inform her grandfather that she will stay the night in London, as she felt “too tired” to go back home.

“He’s probably busy with his mistress that he thinks no one knows about.” She scoffs.

John finds the complimentary navy pyjama set in his wardrobe and slips it on after a hot shower. He approaches the door, looking out into the living room, Amira was sitting on the window sill watching the rain pouring heavily outside. He examines her form as she stares at the sprawling city under her looking but not actually seeing. She was in a billowing long-sleeved nightgown that slipped down from her shoulders, exposing her beautiful neck and chest to John’s greedy eyes, her white gown giving her an aura of purity. He didn’t want to intrude on her silent reflection, so he kept to his room, surveying from afar. He already secured down their suite, thanks to the Continental’s built in security systems, he didn’t have to do much. All that was left for John was to go to bed, so they can leave as soon as possible without Amira noticing anymore looks coming his way.

_*And when Santino arrives ?*_

He drifted to a state in-between consciousness and unconsciousness, where any movement was augmented twofolds. His door creaked, and John shot up in his bed with his gun in his hands.

“John, it’s me, calm down.” She raises her hands up.

“Amira, what’s going on ?” He asked in haze.

“I can’t sleep. Can I linger in your room for a while until it claims me ? I will be quiet I promise.” She fidgets as she looks around John’s room.

“Ok.” John answers after a few moments of silence.

Amira let out a breath that she seemed to hold, grateful for the permission. She didn’t want to be alone after the day she just had, she needed company, any company, even if it was the tense silence John offered. She sat on one of the two armchairs at the corner of the room, crossing her legs under her. Amira looks for a magazine or anything that could distract her from her thoughts, pinching herself for forgetting her phone in her room.

John rested his head back on the pillow, trying to sleep again. Amira kept on sighing every time he started to drift to sleep. On the sixth sigh, John sat up.

“Say it.” John looks at Amira knowingly.

“What ?” She feigns ignorance, her pride preventing her.

“You can’t sleep. You are in my room. What do you really want ? Say it, I am your loyal subject princess .. command me.” He teases.

She gives a half-hearted laugh and looks at her feet stubbornly.

“Come.” He says, patting the plush blanket next to him. It was very late and he can see the weariness on her beautiful face.

“No.” She replies

“Suit yourself.” He turns to his right side giving her his back.

A few minutes pass and John’s breathing evens, rising and falling at a constant steady pace. Suddenly he feels her slipping in bed behind him pulling the blanket to her side. However, she didn’t stick to her side of the bed only. Amira slipped an arm around John’s waist and pressed up snugly against his back. John tilted his head to the side not expecting that, but said nothing.

John was aware of every inch of Amira behind him, from her lips that were breathing warmly against his neck, to her breasts softly massaging his back. Her hand was resting on his lower abdomen. John went rigid from the close contact regretting the offer immediately. There’s no way he can sleep now, already getting a bit hard, he closed his eyes willing himself to relax.

Moments pass and Amira gets bored of her temporary insomnia, so she decides to cure it. John feels her hand slide downwards slyly and then slip quickly under his waist band, giving him no time to register the movement. Her fingers curl around him in a tight grip, giving him a single stroke down his length before John’s hand grasps hers urgently, stopping her.

“What are you doing ?!” He grunts out roughly. It’s hard enough that he has her pressed up the way she was, she had to go and do that.

“Rewarding you.” She whispers seductively in his ear. John closed his eyes and had half a mind to let her continue her ministrations, it felt .. oh so good.

“No.” He said reluctantly pulling her hand away from him.

“John, I won’t tell anyone I promise, let me.” She moans in his ear. “Let me John, you earned this.” She emphasised with a squeeze that made his eyes roll backwards. He removed her hand from his pants and turned around and created a barrier of pillows between them.

She breathes a long sigh, inspiring John to call this night “The night of the seven sighs” in his head.

“Fine. Santino is coming soon anyway, I might have some fun then. Good night, Johnny boy. ”

“Good night Astoria Art .. maybe next time come up with a name that doesn’t sound like a hotel chain.”

“Ohh cracking jokes are we now ? It seems that the ice is beginning to thaw, also fuck off.” She yawns tiredly, John’s lips twitch upwards before they both drift to sleep.

Loud knocking echoed throughout the suite and then stopped, then another round of knocking felt like the door was about to split from its hinges. John immediately woke up with his hand on the gun on the bed stand. Amira, startled awake, sat and looked at John through the confused haze of sleep. Before Amira could utter a word John silenced her with a hand over her mouth. The knocking continued, John moved out of the room towards the door with Amira on his heels.

John looks through the eyehole and sees Santino and his small army of security behind him. He curses under his breath.

Amira looks at him in question and he mouths Santino to her, realisation dawns and she points at herself then towards her room, telling him she will go there before he opens the door. John nods and waits for her.

He opens the door and finds an unsurprised Santino staring back at him. Ares and three other men stand behind him focusing their attention on John.

“Santino.”

“Ciao John .. I have heard you’re back but I couldn’t believe my ears, it is something you have to see with your own eyes, si ? .. A bodyguard to my Amira too, what a small world, no ?” Santino drawled in his Italian accent, with stern and cold eyes. “I would love to catch up, but now is not the time, Where’s Amira ? Let me in .. I need to see her.” He cocks his head to the side looking behind John.

“I understand your concern, but she’s been through enough today, return in the morning.” John shuts the door but Santino’s sturdy, Italian-leather shoes stops its momentum and forces John to hold it open again.

“Is this how you treat old friends, John ? Huh ? You are her bodyguard not her nurse .. She’s expecting me, get out of the way.” He spits at him, Ares and the rest reveal the guns they carry around their belts.

“Santi ? Is that you ?” A voice comes from behind John. He looks back and finds Amira in the same nightgown but looking impeccable again.

“Mia principessa .. are you alright ?” He softly murmured, stepping inside John stops him with an outstretched arm, but Amira nods at him to let him in.

“Wait.” John orders as he searches the length of his body for any hidden weapons. When he finds nothing, Santino pushes at his shoulder roughly as he enters.

“John close the door.” Amira orders John before Ares could follow her boss inside, looking outraged she signed at Santino a string of words to which he merely replied with a “Wait downstairs” and a warning glance at her, before John shuts the door.

“I came as soon as I got your message, Ar-” before Santino could finish his sentence Amira gave him a slap so hard it echoed across the walls.

“John please give us some privacy.” Says Amira, Santino moves his thunderous glare between Amira and John, nursing his cheek that now manifested her wrath with little drops of blood on the side of his lips, no doubt from her nails. John retreats to the shadows of his room keeping a watchful eye through the crack in the door.

“This is all your bitch sister’s fault and yours !” Amira says in a low voice fuming.

Santino’s jade eyes turn cold and murderous as he approaches Amira. “I flew here as soon as I heard and this is the way you welcome your worried amore ?”

“I told you to leave me alone after I left, but you won’t listen ! NOW THEY HAVE FOUND ME, SANTINO ! I ALMOST DIED TODAY !!” Amira turns hysterical pushing at his chest with every statement. On the third push, Santino grabs her hands and waist in a tight grip, restraining her, but she continued her assault, scratching at his neck trying to push him away.

“AMIRA, STOP ! I will annihilate their whole clan for what they did to you, calm down mi amore.” Santino pushes her down on the sofa and kneeled between her legs still holding her hands in his, lest she scratch his eyes out.

“Or maybe it was you, tying up loose ends ?” She looks at him with feverish eyes and flushed cheeks, adding to her beauty. John wished it was him kneeling between her legs instead of Santino.

He pulls her arms towards him and grabs her face with both hands, placing her forehead on his.

“How could you think that ? You saved me, you carry the blood of my blood in a metal disc, at your disposal. That is a sacred oath no one can break.” He looks at her beneath lashes framing pools of molten jade, rubbing his nose against hers.

“Forgive me if you find me guilty.” He whispers as he peppers kisses on her wrists, a supplicant at her altar. “Come back to me, mia amata ..” He breathes in her ear, her vicious anger subsides.

Santino kisses the length of her neck slowly invoking a groan from Amira. Santino wastes no time in roughly dragging her gown’s shoulders further down than they already sat exposing more of her skin to feast on, kissing along the valley between her breasts summoning a long moan from her throat. She grabbed on to his curls with both hands running her sharp nails across his scalp causing him to grunt against her skin, creating pleasant vibrations. He pulled up her dresses hemline over her thighs and pulled them flush against him, and he lifts both of them up to the privacy of her room. John stands there, not missing a second of the scene unfolding before him. Midway to her room, Amira’s hooded eyes caught his as she kissed Santino’s neck, he held her gaze until her smirk disappeared behind her bedroom’s door.

John rested his head against the door frame. He snaked his hand down and gave his bulge a consoling squeeze, he grunts, he was so hard it hurt. Then he heard loud moaning coming from her room and he couldn’t take it. With his head still resting on the door frame, he shoved his hand urgently in his pants and thrust into his fist over and over in sync with her moans, he was already weeping, ready to burst the pent up teasing and tension of the last 24 hours. He was so close, but he held on waiting for her moans to culminate into a shuddering stop, from the sound of it, it wasn’t long now. John twists and tugs until finally release claims him and he shuts his eyes with its intensity, just in time with his mistress, like the loyal servant he was. He calms his heavy breathing and cleans himself up, moving towards her room to hear if anything is wrong, but all he hears is hushed whispers. He decides to spend the night on the sofa close to her room, just in case, his gun under the big cushion, John drifts to sleep.

The early morning sun caresses John’s eyelids gently rousing him from his sleep. He looks at his surroundings, the happenings of yesterday coming back to him in waves. He showers and dresses in his freshly dry-cleaned suit again presenting himself as the angel of death, looking somber standing in the heavenly light drenching the suite.

John stood at Amira’s door, listening for any movements. He couldn’t take it anymore he had to check on her now.

“Amira ?” He knocked on the door once and waited, before knocking again, still no answer. Just as he was about to turn the door knob, the door opened.

“John .. good morning” Amira greeted looking radiant and well rested, John tried to ignore the jealous pang at the reminder of who must be responsible for that glow.

“Good Morning.” He nods formally, back to his grim self. Amira notices and closes the distance between them, she fixes his already perfect tie and looks at him as she smoothes his suit down with her hands like she did the other day, assessing him while remembering Santino’s revelation earlier this morning.

***

_“How did you do it, Amira ? How did you drag the Baba Yaga out of his retirement ? it couldn’t be done, even Gianna tried to get him to work for us, but to no avail.” Santino asks between kisses to her face and neck, lounging languidly on the bed._

_“The Baba Yaga ? Why do you call him that ?” She laughs. Santino stops the trail of kisses and sat up looking her in the eyes, frowning, surprised that she didn’t know his infamous alias. “You don’t know the Baba Yaga ? Actually, he is the man you send to kill the Baba Yaga .. ” Amira freezes._

_“I know he’s bodyguard elite, so my grandfather says, tell me.” A Cheshire grin appears on Santino’s feature, only too happy to oblige._

_“Ohhoho, Amira .. Lord Solomon is not as honest as you believe. Caro, if you thought I was bad, then your John out there is the baddest of them all.” Amira sits up seriously. “So you mean he’s an assassin ?” She asks incredulously._

_***Fuck, and I have been toying with him like a brat, it’s a wonder I’m still alive.*** _

_“Not just any assassin, he’s right at the top.” He gestures with his hand up and then gives her a peck on the lips._

_***Fuck, fuck, fuck .. grandpapa what were you thinking and fuck you Artemis** _ _***** _

_“It takes one to know one, I understand your grandfather’s choice. You’re lucky to have him you know, I would’ve snagged him myself if I could, no offence to Ares.” Santino interrupts, as if reading her thoughts._

_“So, since he works for me, I could order him to kill you or your sister and he would do it, yes ?” She shakes her dark thoughts and smirks at Santino._

_Santino’s hypnotic eyes darken, he grabs her neck and squeezes lightly, placing his forehead on hers. “You wouldn’t bare my loss, darling.” He breathes across her lips._

_“I’ll have John, and if you haven’t noticed, he’s quite easy on the eyes.” She gasps._

_His eyes flash dangerously, suddenly turning her on her front, he throws her on the bed. He grips her hips in an iron hold making Amira wince, returning his other hand around her throat._

_“Amira, Amira, Amira .. even then you won’t be rid of me, I will come back as a ghost and fuck you senseless, like the whore you are.” He whispers hotly against her ear as he enters her roughly, ripping a loud moan from her._

_“Santino, we both know the only whore in here is you .. my whore, amore mio.” She teases, wanting to anger him, writhing and meeting his thrusts._

_“Always, principessa, always.” He thrusts harder and faster, making Amira scream._

***

“How about some breakfast ?”

“Sure. Santino .. ?”

“.. Already left” John sighed with relief inwardly.

“What did he say ? ”

“A lot.” She raises an eyebrow examining John, as if a list of the people he killed would suddenly appear on his chest, or the word “Assassin” would flash across his forehead in neon colours. Now she understood the looks he was given when they first arrived.

“He wants us to keep to the palace walls, until they take care of the situation. It’s the safest place to be at the moment.” Amira refrains from revealing her knowledge of his killer identity, shuddering slightly.

***It’s better that he is working for you, than against you***

John nods. “When are we leaving ? I’ll call Roger.”

“There’s no need for that.” She smiles over her cup of tea. “We are taking the chopper.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Christmas has come early because chapter 6 is here ! I do hope you enjoy it, if you did please comment, kudos and bookmark. I crave your praises, they inflame the flare. Please share your thoughts in the comments.

Exhaustion settles on both of them the minute they land on the grounds, the adrenaline caused by the shooting wearing off, now that they were out of immediate danger. Artemis was waiting for them at the palace doors, his cunning eyes assessing them. Amira always had a desire to punch him whenever she laid eyes on him, now that she knows he hid John’s former occupation from her, the urge was even stronger. She was surprised that her grandfather would choose someone like John to be her bodyguard, does he not fear him turning against her and cause harm ? True, John seemed committed to the job, but what if a higher price was placed on her head ? Or her grandfather’s ? 

  
  


***Surely there are ethics and codes of conduct to this sort of thing. Otherwise it would be chaos.*** She thought as she glances sideways at John walking beside her.

Then again she left her grandfather no choice but to choose someone like John. Going through bodyguards like a smoker through a pack of cigarettes. What can she say, it was one of her favourite pastimes, she smiles internally as she recalls setting a tiger running after one, at an Amazonian themed party she was throwing. John though, she liked the moment she set eyes on, a fallen dark angel sent from the heavens above to shield her from the evil of men, as penance. She even went easy on him when she tested him, choosing to resort to unprecedented methods of torture. Amira rooted for him secretly from the start, glad that he managed to assert himself utterly early on, leaving her no opportunity to send him packing. Besides, he looked great standing behind her. 

***Grandpapa would make sure of it*** Trusting her grandfather’s choice like she always did, she rid her head of her doubts.

“My lady, John, welcome back home. Your grandfather would like to see you after you’re settled, he’ll be by the lake in an hour.”

“Alright. Thank you Artemis.” She clipped, walking past him inside. Artemis turns around and continues walking with her.

“Lady Amira, I’d like to brief you quickly with some important events in next week’s schedule, it will be quite busy, I thought you’d like to be prepared.” 

“That’s Lena’s job, I will have her go through it with me.” 

“Indeed it is, my lady, but she has called in sick today, so ..”

“I’m listening .. ”

Artemis read out loud from the leather-bound diary he was holding, all the way to their rooms. Amira knew he was doing his job and he was good at it, a fact she couldn’t deny. He wouldn’t be assigned to the coveted post of high secretary to her grandfather otherwise, but her head was ringing, and all she wanted to do was push him out of a window. As refreshed as she felt this morning after Santino’s great efforts, she hardly got any sleep and was feeling rather moody. She turns her head back slightly, John was walking behind them, staring blankly ahead. 

***Robo-John is back.*** Here she was, thinking she was making progress with him.

“Artemis can you please inform grandpapa that I will see him later this evening. I think I’m coming down with a cold and would like to sleep it off.” 

“Certainly. Could I send someone to examine you? Would you like anything brought up, perhaps some hot soup ? Or-” Artemis looked concerned.

“-No, no, don’t worry about it, I will call if I need anything. Thank you.” She gives him a weak smile as he leaves them, she felt a little guilty for mentally assaulting him. 

She approaches John and lays a hand on his bicep. “Rest, John.” Giving him a gentle squeeze and a pat before entering her room. 

She threw herself on the bed, dreaming of dark eyes and raven hair surrounding her, kissing her, ravishing her and then she felt his hands on her neck choking the life out of her, cutting off her airways as he fucked her, she scratched at his hands, hitting his face but to no avail, dark eyes stared down at her, determined and cold draining her life force, as he brought her ever closer to an orgasm.

She woke up screaming. Still in a clouded state of mind, Amira sat up breathing frantically, and pressed the panic button on the side of her bed stand. Hearing her screams John burst into her room quickly assessing the damage with his gun in his hand. At the sight of John with a gun, Amira threw herself off the bed and to the ground with another shriek, the nightmare still fresh on her mind. John was confused, there was no threat whatsoever, what has struck such fear in her ? John sheathes his gun behind his back and approaches Amira who was leaning against the bed on the floor, panting and it dawns on him.

“A nightmare ?” He asks, crouching close to her. John was familiar with those. Amira nods closing her eyes and resting her head back on the bed.

***A cross between a nightmare and a wet dream, and you were the star of the show.*** Amira didn’t know if she was scared or horny, it was a very confusing moment. 

“It will soon pass, it’s normal, after what you’ve been through yesterday.” He offers her his hand and she reluctantly accepts it.

“Sorry.” Now standing, she covers her face with her hand blushing. John lets out a small laugh. 

“By god John, was that a laugh ?” Amira teases.

“You looked kinda funny when you fell off the bed screaming.” His lips turn upwards, lighting his face up, Amira’s eyes roamed all over it, a rare treat, she smiles knowing she is the reason behind it. 

She remembers the dream again combined with Santino’s words and her smile wilts quickly. John senses the mood change and clears his throat, at a loss at what to do now.

“Come .. let’s eat then catch up with his lordship.” Amira looks at him darkly, any mirth that was in her voice seconds ago was long gone.

_*Strange.*_ John follows with furrowed brows.

There was no breeze, yet the still November cold slowly crept under John and Amira’s skin, only to be obstructed by the thick layers of fur and cashmere tightly wrapped around their bodies. It sought shelter in the flesh of their cheeks flushing them a deep crimson. The trees were now fully tinted in the hues of fall. Gold, bronze and red, surrounded the estate like sentinels, shielding it’s occupants from the crawl of winter’s soldiers. 

John extends an arm towards Amira, trying to distract her from the dark mood she’s fallen into, and she hesitantly slips her arm in his. 

As soon as his warmth joined hers, she relaxes and lets out a long exhale. She burrowed further into John’s warmth, the dream slightly forgotten and pushed to the back of her mind. She enjoyed John’s presence and didn’t want anything to ruin it, if her grandfather was all right with it, why shouldn’t she be too? Why was this bothering her too much ? She didn’t mind sleeping and going out with Santino, and he’s, sure as hell, no angel. Amira knew for a fact that her family hasn’t amassed their fortunes and favours over the centuries by being completely law-abiding citizens, even her dear grandfather who she placed on a pedestal, she wasn’t ignorant. She herself was not the innocent damsel, the only difference was that they were the ones who left the dirty work to the John Wicks of the world.

So why all this judgement towards John ?

***Because he fucking murdered people, that’s why, he probably has graveyards named in his honour, filled with his hits.** *

It was a job, it got him through life, and he seems to have retired, probably his guilt catching up to him. However, John never looked like a man who felt any human emotions, let alone guilt. John reminded Amira of a calm panther living only to sate his primal instincts, once roaming freely in the wild but now domesticated. 

Amira won’t be rid of her thoughts until she reveals to John her recent discovery of his true identity, just put it out there and get it off of her chest. The only question was, when ?

“There’s your grandfather.” He points towards the almost frozen lake. Sat on a bench with a spread of afternoon tea and delights before him, Lord Solomon was observing his two hounds chasing each other and the swans around the lake scurrying away with their wings pulled up. He laughs at them as the maid pours him some more tea. 

Amira wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind, surprising him, and kissing him on the cheek. 

“And how are you this evening, my Lord? ” 

“Amira ! Excellent, come join me for tea, John, have a cup as well.” He hums.

“Oh, how could I ever say no to tea ? Warms the cockles of my heart .. no Ellie I will pour it myself, thank you, pour one for John will you.” The maid hands the steaming cup of tea to John, blushing a deep crimson, he thanks her. Amira follows them with her eyes, and smirks at John, pushing both eyebrows up and down, as if saying “She likes you”. He squints his eyes warningly at her, and drinks his tea standing.

“I trust your trip to London was fruitful? ”

“Oh yes, we had loads of fun with Lilly, haven’t we John ?” She turns to him with an inside joke only they were privy to. John nods his head.

***Always a man of a few words, I’ll get your tongue loose enough around me, Mr. Wick ..***

“And yours ?” She asks sickeningly sweet knowing pretty well where and with whom he spent his time in London, but as long as he’s happy and she’s not taking advantage of him, she has no reason to complain or intervene .. yet. Otherwise, she’ll have to take care of her, before she ever gains influence over her grandfather.

***A mistress should never become too powerful ..***

Amira and her grandmother saw to that dealing with many before, the simple ones were happy to take money, ambitious ones wanted more, but they relented after a little scare. 

***This is where a man like John could prove useful ..*** she could pat herself on the back right now for looking at the bright side of things. 

“Oh, a few business meetings and then the gentlemen’s club.” He places his cup down and looks at Amira thoughtfully as she samples some of the pastries.

“I’m travelling to Germany tomorrow, an old friend has invited me to his country estate, do you want to come with me ?” 

“Oh ? How long for ?” Amira has all sorts of alerts going off in her head, Santino’s electric eyes screamed no at her.

“They want to entertain us for a while, no more than a week, I believe.”

“As wonderful as that sounds papa, Artemis reminded me of our own winter festivities. I need to oversee the preparations myself, I can’t count on anyone else. I wish I could.” She ends her performance with a convincing pout that was real, she definitely wanted to go. 

***Fucking Santino .. *** One day she will kill his sister for ever dragging her into this turf war. 

“Hmm indeed you must .. it’s going to be busy, good, the palace needs a bit of a hustle and bustle. Too quiet in there.”

“I think so too .. but I’ll miss you.” She scoots closer to him, hugging him for a few minutes. He squeezes her back, brushing his hand over her head in a comforting manner.

“Come now, I won’t be long enough to miss.” He looks far away in the distance, as if in deep thought, working something out. He wakes from his stupor, kissing the top of her head and moving to stand and Amira stands with him. It was already dusk and the faint light was beginning to fade.

“No don’t leave just yet, I’ve been here a while, have a walk, the air is clean and crisp, you should get some exercise, lest your blood freezes. ” He laughs and she gives a half-hearted smile. She watches him head back to the palace and her smile turns into a sneer, fisting her hands against her sides. She was boiling on the inside, a transparent leash tightening around her throat. John noticed her anger, she turns around breathing heavily, Amira clasps both hands over her mouth and screams, muffled by her palms. Grabbing the first scone she sees, she throws it hard and far, then another and another. They land near a group of swans scaring them, only they return to fight over it pecking, hissing and biting. Amira lets out a frustrated “Uuugh!”, and washes her hand in a porcelain basin infused with lemon slices. She takes out more of her anger on the small towel she wipes her hands with, stamping it with her heeled boots till it’s unrecognisable in the mud.

She smoothes her agitated hair and looks at John.

“Are you ok ?” He asks her as he steps close to her.

“Why wouldn’t I be ?” She asks sarcastically, as he stood close enough to count his eyelashes.

“Well you were about to murder a bunch of blameless swans.” His breath misting around them as he looks down at her.

“And you’re one to talk about murder ?” Amira forgets herself and curses internally.

***Bravo, bitch, not even 24-hours have passed.***

John freezes, any humour that resided in his expression faded like the sun behind the clouds of a storm. 

“What ?” He asks. Amira quickly turns around to walk along an alley of trees, playing out scenarios in her head whether to fight or flee if he attempts to kill her. 

“ .. nothing.” She says nonchalantly glancing back at him as he follows her at a brisk pace.

“Amira .. tell me what you mean.” He says warningly, he stops as she turns to face him, standing still.

Amira could have chosen to tell any of the numerous convincing lies that came to mind. However, the expression on John’s face forced her to remove her heeled boots quickly and bolt in the opposite direction as fast as her legs can take her, instead.

“AMIRA !” John shouts as he runs after her a few seconds after realising that she was actually running away from him.

_*She knows.*_ How could she not ? It is impossible that Santino hasn’t mentioned him.

John was gaining on her, to Amira’s horror, she was getting tired with all the heavy clothes she had on her and John was like a fucking cheetah behind her. She leans on the column of a garden rotunda, as if she could hide with that fur coat spilling on both sides of the column and anyway John was already seconds behind her. 

***Maybe it’ll be dark enough to hide** **me.*** As if on cue faint lights in the rotunda and the garden begin to wake automatically as day turns into night.

“This is it, beautiful, this is how you die.” Amira says to herself out loud, as if a character from a Greek tragedy, uttering her last soliloquy. 

“What the fuck Amira, you are not going to die !” John grabs her upper arms, his hair falling over his eyes, looming over her like a giant. Hearing John swear, Amira opened her eyes to look at him, seeing him uninhibited was rare, she didn’t want to miss it. She also had to admit that his was a great last face to see before anyone dies.

“Of course I won’t ! Do you know what they’ll do to you John ? Baba Yaga or not, they’ll shred you to pieces.” She fights him off her, pushing at his chest, trying to run away from him again. He holds her tightly barricading her exits with his arms and height.

“So you know ...” Amira refuses to meet his eyes.

“Did you think it was a good idea to run from a man like me, princess ?” He whispers darkly in her ear. She turns her head to the side still avoiding his gaze.

“What else am I supposed to do when faced with a cold-blooded killer ?”

“Self-preservation, you could seduce him .. ” he slides his nose down her throat, places his lips over the dip at the base of her neck, so close but never touching, teasing her with his breath. She shut her eyes incredulous at what John was doing. “.. then you find his weapon .. ” he guides both of her hands over his torso to the small of his back where his gun was sheathed and lets her grab hold of it and backs away, looking at her with black eyes. “.. and he’s under your mercy.” 

Amira holds the gun with both hands and steps closer to him with the muzzle right over his heart, pressing hard. “Don’t tempt me, I’m in just the mood for it.”

“My life is in your hands, princess.” He holds the gun’s muzzle tighter against his heart, so she can feel his pulse vibrating steadily, not an ounce of fear rattling its rhythm, his eyes never leaving hers. 

She closes her eyes and sighs, pulling the gun away from his heart and massages her temples. 

“I feel like I am losing my mind.” 

“Theres nothing to fear, I serve under your contract now, and as a bodyguard. I am not .. that anymore” Amira returns the gun back to him and he sheaths it.

“I was just surprised, I was expecting you to be ex-military or something, but not .. that. I know you must be thinking how hypocritical of me, consorting with a D’Antonio. But I have been under a lot of stress lately ! And that look you gave me ! My brain was shouting at me “RUN” !”

“That’s a fairly normal reaction.” John shrugs, back to his unbothered self. “Your grandfather didn’t want that particular piece of information to be known to you.” He leans on one of the columns, slipping his hands in his pockets.

“I can’t see why.”

They fall silent for a while.

“Train me.” She suddenly blurts out.

“Train you ?” looking a little confused.

“Yes .. combat, weapons, that sort of thing, so I can at least take care of myself if need be. You are more than qualified.” She flips her hair over her shoulder.

“Ok.” He shrugs 

“Really ? You’ll do it ?” She asks surprised, not expecting him to say yes.

“It’s going to hurt, princess, I’m not going easy on you just because I’m your bodyguard.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She reaches for his hair tucking the fallen strands on both sides behind his ear. She presses a lingering kiss very close to his lips as a thank you and fixes his coat lapels. How could she fear such a man as John ? Regardless of how he paid his bills in the past. 

Light rain starts to patter around them, clearing the tension of the last few minutes away. Amira looks around drinking in the beauty of the tamed nature surrounding her, the cold air filling her lungs. She was calm now, glad she got it off her chest, as silly as she did, but was there really a normal way to confront a former assassin ? Shielded from the pour by the dome of the rotunda, John and Amira stood observing the rain silently each in their own thoughts.

“Why did you retire ? You’re not old.” Amira blurts the question out of the blue. John turns his head towards her with a wounded look in his eyes, as if stabbed by a dagger. He returns his gaze back to the rainfall, swallowing his emotions down, not expecting the question. Amira was astonished at the glint of emotion she saw in John’s usually stoic face, grief was it ? Or guilt ? John stood silent for a few minutes, Amira took it as a hint that he might not want to answer the question, and moved to head back to the house.

“For my wife .. ” Amira froze, all this time it didn’t cross her mind that John could have been married, or even have a family. Not that she felt guilty seducing him, but because he didn’t look like a man who would have one. Sometimes he didn’t even act like a man at all.

“Oh .. ” she furrows her eyebrows.

“She’s dead .. almost two years now.” 

***Wow John, your life is a film noir begging to be made.** *

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The platitude rolls of her tongue carefully. 

Amira returns to stand close to him again, something drawing her constantly to him, magnetic as he was. His eyes follow her steps closing the distance between them, gauging her next move. 

“John, don’t hide back in there-” she places her hand on the back of his head. ”it’s no way to live, and besides she wouldn’t want you to.” Amira’s eyes shine with a hidden agony of her own. 

“And how would you know what she wants ?” John fighting the urge to close his eyes as Amira slipped her hand in his hair and starts brushing it out with her fingers. Amira was taking every chance she could to touch him, getting greedier as she noticed how John slowly allowed her more freedoms with himself as time went by. She couldn’t believe it’s only been three days since he’s been here, it already felt like a lifetime.

“I don’t. But I do know that we are the ones left to suffer their loss, all alone, while they drift into a blissful oblivion.” She drops her hand to his face, clutching his chin, she angled it down towards her so she can look directly into the black pools of his eyes.

“We were made to survive and to live is to move on. Life is a gift not many cherish as they should, cliche as that might sound. No matter how terrible things are, nothing will ever taste sweeter than life.” 

If John leaned a few inches down, he could press his lips to hers and bury his hands in her long mane, all in the spirit of moving on of course. 

_*That won’t end well*_ They’ll probably end up fucking against a column and he couldn’t imagine what will happen to him if someone saw them.

She grabs his hand and pulls him out of his fantasies and down the rotunda. “Come, let’s head home.” The rain was down to a sprinkling, so they didn’t have to rush back. John was astounded by how easily he let Amira do as she pleased with him, he was avoiding her advances less now, and starting to revel in it. Now that her secret is out, she had more reason to keep him close than sabotage him. John decides to let her have her kisses and little touches, and draw the line if she wants him in her bed. Not because he was a good man, far from it, But he was almost sure Solomon had eyes on him, and John knows better than to fuck with the head of the great Artan house, especially when it comes to his only dead daughter’s child. So exercising precaution on his side was preferable, but for how much longer, he didn’t know. John must become patience itself to hold steadfast in the face of Amira’s advances.

“You know for a second, I almost spilled to grandpapa everything about the Camorra ..” Amira confessed as she walked and twirled under the light rain with her arms raised. 

“Why didn’t you ?” John asks curious.

“That bitch Gianna certainly deserves the consequences of what she did .. but I couldn’t do it to Santino.”John feels a pang of jealousy, at the mysterious smile that appeared on her face at the mention of his name.

“I hope the bastard is ok.” She sighs.

“He will be, you don’t fool a Camorra prince, try to assassinate his girlfriend and live to tell the tale, trust me.”

“I am not his girlfriend” She rolls her eyes at him. ”How do you know him, John, really ?” Amira was intrigued, how these two handsome men knew each other. It seemed that she had a type; powerful, dangerous and did she mention gorgeous ? She was imagining them surrounding her, kissing, caressing and performing other sorts of sinful acts on her. Amira felt a flush creeping up her face at where her thoughts were taking her, the coat was getting too hot.

“I worked for the family for a while .. The father, Santino and Gianna.”

“Ugh. Must’ve been a nightmare, working for that monster.”

“Actually, I liked her very much .. I can even consider us friends.”

Amira suddenly turns on him, with a shocked look. “Well, you work for me now, John, and as long as you do so, she’s no longer a friend, she would’ve killed me if not for my wits.” 

“She wouldn’t risk your grandfather’s wrath. That was certainly a bold move, kidnapping you, but the Camorra know their limits. They are in your debt, you were very generous to not have retaliated.” 

“Maybe that’s why Santino tried to get close to me, so I wouldn’t retaliate.” Amira wonders.

“I wouldn’t put it past him, Santino is a cunning man.” John was trying to sew seeds of doubt in her. Nothing will make John happier than to rid Amira of the Italian crime lord. Santino is trouble spelled in bright red, a volatile and ruthless man, who would easily sacrifice family for his ambitions. 

John hasn’t seen Santino involved in any sort of relationship that survived beyond a night’s stand. To obsess over someone, the way he did with Amira was certainly not his style. Then again it’s been more than six years since he last saw him and even more years since he worked for them, people can change.

_*Rarely*_

“All is well that ends well. It turned advantageous for both of us. I now own their asses.” She laughs shattering John’s hopes, Amira wasn’t bothered in the least.

“How did Santino manage to get in your room ? If security is as great as you say it is here.” John changes the subject, annoyed that he couldn’t paint Santino in a worse light.

“From the front gate ! They pretended to be an Italian designer and his assistant, you should’ve seen the flamboyant clothes they were wearing !” She giggles. John did not find it funny, in fact he will soon be having a serious talk with head of security.

“They hacked the radio frequency, so when the guards called in the names, they were given permission. They were thoroughly searched, it was only Santino and Ares, his entourage was lurking close by he warned me jokingly, in case I decided to take him prisoner. And you know Santino he sweet talked his way to my room.”

“But I had a feeling it wasn’t all laugh. Bold, those Italians, others would shrivel at the sight of Nikolai, the pride of our palace guard.” She swells with delight, John didn’t have to ask who he was, at once recalling the behemoth of a man, carrying a rifle befitting one of his stature. Terrifying to behold.

John grunts in understanding and notes down the security disaster for later. So much for the pride of the palace guard, sending the criminals right in with a kiss and a wave.

They continue the rest of the way in a comfortable silence with Amira humming a tune and skipping over twigs and leaves. With all that air of superiority and grandeur that surrounded her when they first met, it was has hard for him to notice how young she actually was, somewhere in her twenties. 

They enter the heated foyer with Amira groaning at the rush of warmth that quickly envelopes them. 

“I. Am. Starving !” She hastily walks towards the dining room with John in tow. Lighting that mimicked candlelight reflected on the wealth that built this place, and shone tantalisingly on Amira’s face, as she peered over her shoulder at John. He stopped in his tracks studying something. She stepped back to where he was to find out what caught his attention. 

“Is that .. them ?” John let out awkwardly. An elegant painting of three people hung over a fireplace. A beautiful dark-haired woman and a handsome bronze-haired man had a little girl between them, their dark gazes bearing down on him. 

“..Yes.” Amira’s eyes glassed, but her face was void of expression.

“Shall we .. ?” Amira cocks her head in question after a few seconds breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“You go ahead, I’ll have a bite with Luigi .. oh and Amira, that’s where I’ll eat everyday, it’s too .. awkward to dine in there.”

“Ellie is going to miss you .. ” Amira winks at him, but there was a gleam of possessiveness that her laugh couldn’t hide.

_*As if anyone could compare to you, princess*_ John gives her a half-hearted smile. He found himself smiling more and more since he came here, his facial muscles not used to the exercise. 

Luigi welcomes him with a loud “Signore John !” and proceeds to serve him a few plates full of the dinner’s menu.

“Good to see you are still here, three days, mamma mia ! Not bad.” He wipes his hands on a towel. 

“Are you saying no one has survived more than a couple days with Amira ?”

“Mio dio John, you see there ? We have a board with all our bets placed every time a new bodyguard starts. I’s a favourite game of ours down here.” Luigi points at the board and true to his word, bets and scores where matched to names. John snorts as he ravishes the divine food before him, he may not see eye to eye with Italian crime lords but he sure appreciated their chefs and food. Luigi entertained him with wild tales of Amira and her quest to vanquish unworthy bodyguards, some were so insane that even John was concerned. 

“But Dimitri -rest in peace brother- Siii, Dimitri she liked, he had potential of staying long-term if he din’t die, it din’t hurt that he was handsome. He was da only one in two years to stay for twelve days ! Others stayed two days at most, but i’s understandable ever since Vladi-” Luigi suddenly stopped, biting his tongue, John’s interest was piqued, sensing that he was about to reveal something he shouldn’t.

_*Vladimir he was about to say Vladimir .. *_

“Who ?” 

“Ah, no .. I talk too much I mixed up things. I’m getting old !” He dismisses with a wave and laughs nervously. “How’s the food? Huh ? You like ?” 

John left the kitchen, thanking the Italian who looked ready for the ground to split and swallow him up for the slip of tongue. He will be patient, the thing with secrets is that they always find a way to reveal themselves, sooner or later. He had all the time in the world with Amira.

_*Maybe from the princess’ own lips.*_

Speaking of princess, John held his phone up and pinpointed Amira’s whereabouts and followed the pathway. He was taken to a different wing of the palace, no less impressive and styled. A dark tune filled the halls as he neared her location, a heart wrenching piece that squeezed around John’s unbeating heart. The music stopped just moments before he turned the corner and found Amira bent over the piano her hair covering the side of her face. Aware of the sudden presence in the room, her drained eyes found his. 

“You missed Lord Solomon’s farewell.”

“Did I ? Sorry.” John said relieved to have skipped it, and the warning glare Solomon was sure to give him.

“Right ..” She smiles knowing he is anything but. 

Getting up she lazily walks up to the arched double french doors and opens them out to the balcony. They were on the first floor, pretty high up overlooking a beautiful view. The gardens below were lit with little yellow lights that glittered like a diamond necklace on the hedges and manicured bushes. The rush of water from the fountains created a soporific effect on Amira, calming her down after the craziness she encountered the past 24 hours. She couldn’t believe that these things have become the norm in her life, yet they always affected her. Just when she thought she was safe, something happens that shatters that notion and then life continues in a vicious cycle of fear and a tenuous sense of security. Only one man was able to make her feel completely safe but ..

***No.*** As if singed, Amira stops her train of thought before it overwhelms her. That was the last thing she wanted on her mind at the moment. 

For a moment she forgets about John’s presence at the door, observing her silently like a wraith. Desiring a reaction from him, Amira removes her boots and swings both legs over the brick banister, with her hands steady on both sides as she sits there dangling her feet. 

“Amira !” John quickly reaches her and pulls her dress from behind. 

“God, John, relax have you seen how wide the top is, it could seat a bear comfortably ! .. come join me it’s nice.”

“I’m good.” John says on high alert in case she tries something crazy. 

Bored out of her mind, she decides to torment him further.

“I wonder if I can glimpse the lake from here .. ” she leans exaggeratedly and looks to the side pretending to search for the lake’s outline, appearing as she was about to fall from John’s vantage point, where in truth there was ample space shielding her from plummeting. 

She screams feigning loosing grip on the bannister, John’s arms hastily encircled her waist in an iron hold and pulled her back and off the bannister in a blink. 

“Are you insane ?!” John angrily reprimands Amira as she laughs with her back against his chest. 

“Is everything a joke to you ?” He asks against her hair. 

Amira’s laugh dies and she bows her head, in silence, not responding. She places both of her hands on his rubbing them slowly, intensely, spreading warmth between them. John was sensing a change in the air around them, and he was anxious as to what would ensue. She grabbed his palms and started dragging them upwards and placed them on her breasts, squeezing them through John’s hands roughly. John sucked in a breath, closing his eyes, his anger subsiding and shifting into something else entirely. 

“You are not a joke to me John ..” She turns her face to the side, her heated gaze finds John’s reluctant, she presses herself closer to him. 

“Amira .. ” John starts, weary of her torments. 

Amira ignores his cautionary tone and thrusts her hips back grinding against him, ripping a groan from his chest. John pulls one hand off her breast and grabs her hipbone stopping her ministrations from incurring further damages.

“Why are you denying me this, John ?!” She moans out frustratedly, trying to grind against him again, only to find his tight grip holding her back. 

“Do you not want me ?” She asks in a breathy voice against the side of his neck not meeting his eyes.

_*Not want .. you ?*_

John buries his face in her neck and takes a long drag of her scent, placing a gentle kiss under her ear before he pulls her entire body flush against his front making Amira gasp in surprise. 

“Is this how you affect someone who doesn’t desire you, princess ?” He asks as he holds her hips with both hands and presses his agonisingly hard erection against it, grinding it torturously slow summoning a long moan from Amira. 

“How can I not want you ? When you beguile the very ground you walk on ..” He hisses in her ear, while grabbing her breast kneading it mercilessly, letting out some of the anger at not being able to succumb to his own desires when she offered it so delectably. He wasn’t one to deny himself, but it was too much of a risk. Especially when they’re on a balcony for all to see. Realising this he pulls her back inside as he kissed the length of her neck.

“Then why refuse me ? ” She asks him with her eyes closed stretching her neck further to the side for his bruising bites and kisses. 

When they reach behind closed doors, John turns Amira around and pushes her against the wall, facing each other, breathing heavily. Amira anxiously waiting for him to say something. 

“Because I must ..” he closes his eyes as he places his forehead on hers, while he held her face between his palms, puffing warm air between their lips. If anything more transpired between them and Solomon gets wind of it, John would be done for.

“No one would know !” Pulling his hands down from her face, she wanted to sound serious but it came out as a shaky breath, adrenaline soaring high through her body. 

John lets a deep breath out of his nose, frustrated, it took a lot of strength from him to hold back. 

Amira was persistent, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward, kissing his neck slowly trying to convince him. 

“Please .. John .. it’s better that it is you, than someone else .. think about it .. I am really just making your job easier for you ..” she bites his earlobe.

John smiles inwardly at her argument, there was solid logic there, it would rid them of Santino, that would certainly make it a lot easier for him on that front. It was really something to consider ..

_*No ..*_

He rests his hands on her arms and gently pushes her back, giving her a no-nonsense look. 

“It is a shame though .. ” angrily she snakes a hand down to where his bulge was straining against his tailored pants. “.. to leave you in such a state ..” She gives him a long and hard squeeze that made him almost come. “ .. when it could be so easily remedied” she whispers in his ear, before she pushes past him with a sneer on her face. 

John turned around to watch her leave swaying her hips exaggeratedly in the obscenely tight dress she was wearing. With his hands in fists, he wanted to destroy something, anything in his path. He crashes his fist on a wooden side table with a sound like thunder, almost leaving a dent in it. 

“Fuck !” He says as hushed as he could, which was still loud enough for Amira to hear round the corner, drawing a devilish smile of satisfaction on her face at his suffering. Panting he follows the trail of blood from his knuckles sliding in rivulets down his hands. Feeling better, he began his trek to the infirmary to get bandaged. 

He was stitched and wrapped, John barely felt them. If he could survive grenade launchers and tanks, then a trivial scratch was nothing to moan about. He anxiously walked back to his room, half-expecting Amira to have set mines in the floor leading to it, blasting him into countless pieces. For hell hath no fury like a women scorned.

As he shut the door behind him, he threw himself back first on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his headache. He grabbed his phone out to check on the Devil’s daughter, she wasn’t in her room yet, but she was close by inside. 

_*Good ..*_

John removed his suit jacket and was starting to unbutton his shirt when a knock sounded on the door. John checked his watch it was 10:00.

“YES ?” 

“Mister Wick, may I come in ? I have a message from her ladyship” 

_*She could have just called me .. *_ furrowing his brows. 

“Ellie, right ? ” He asks the blonde maid after waving her in. 

“Yes, sir, you do have a good memory !” She smiles, closing the door behind her.

“The message ?” John reminds her, as she stares at him with big, infatuated eyes. 

“Oh, of course ! There you go ..” handing him a small card. 

“Thank you” he turns around, a signal for her to leave. He flips the card open and reads its contents.

“Think of me ..” 

John was confused, she didn’t have to tell him that, he was constantly thinking of her. His life now revolved around her, she was his sun, burning hot and brilliant. 

But her words made much more sense when he turned around to find Ellie naked with her clothes pooled at her feet and her hair loose around her shoulders, biting her lips anxiously. 

“What are yo-” surprised at how fast and quiet she undressed.

“-nothing I didn’t want to do since I set eyes on you ..” She quickly interjected, flushing at her own urgent words.

She was pretty, but looked nothing like Amira. How could he think of her, surrounded by blonde hair and blue eyes, when what he really craved were dark orbs and a hand running through chocolate tresses ?

For a moment, John considered sending her out, but he was still half-hard from before. He couldn’t possibly let her go anywhere unfucked, when she was so willing .. and so very naked.

John stepped forward towards her, circling her as a panther does his prey, and stops just behind her. 

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into, girl ?” He runs his hands down her arms slowly, spreading warmth between them.

“Y-yes ..” She stutters.

“I won’t be gentle ..” He warns honestly, not after what Amira has put him through, especially when he imagines her, he’s pinning under him.

Ellie nods in understanding, painfully turned on and nervous. When her Lady assigned her on this mission, she was so incredulous of the words she was hearing, she thought she might be dreaming. She felt John disappear from behind her switching off the lights, the moonlight shinning through the windows the only source illuminating the room now. 

A hand swiftly reaches out and turns her around, a pair of lips comes crashing down on hers pulling a low moan from her. Wasting no time John wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to his bed, the moonlight shining on them paints them in an ethereal light. 

In the dark, John finds it easy to pretend that it was his princess he just threw on his bed. Trailing kisses on her neck and between her breasts. 

The moonlight reflects on the maid’s face and shatters John’s fantasy. Frustrated, John flips her over angrily and fists his hand in her hair, pulling her backwards towards him. He enters her roughly and without warning, making her scream. This way at least he could pretend it was the the scream of the woman whose hands wrecked havoc, whose smirk ignited fire and whose eyes buried secrets.

For a few minutes John immersed himself in the pleasure. Waves, upon waves crashing over both of them, guttural moans and groans filled the room, gradually increasing in volume and frequency, as they struggle to reach their coveted release.

Unaware of a prying eye observing the show, occupying the best seat in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing happened when I was editing this chapter second time around on ao3. The internet was bad so I had to copy the text to paste it on a refreshed page. Forgetting I had something copied already I cut something else. I go to paste the chapter on a refreshed page only to find 7 letters on the page instead of 7200 words !! Yes, a true story.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone !   
  


I am so sorry for not posting a new chapter in what feels like forever. But with the year we had can you blame me ? Seriously 2020 is insane, all I remember is the new year and things going downhill from there. Hope everyone is alright and safe. Just wanted to let you know I haven’t abandoned the story and hopefully really soon there will be a new chapter posted. I am cooking something wicked for you as inspiration has found its way back to me lately (about time !). Maybe triggered by living the events similar to that of a dystopian movie ? Tell me your thoughts down below in the comments or what you hope will happen in this story. I will be deleting this note when new chapter is up.

  
  
Byeeeeeee


End file.
